HG's Game
by Akuma Maou
Summary: Warehouse 13 AU of Ender's game. Have not read the books so it is an hommage to the movie. Helena (H.G.) Wells is recruited into the International Fleet, who's mission is to destroy the aliens, Formics. I.F. has battled them for many years. Only Commander Adwin Kosan has been successful at killing them, he got them to pull back many years ago. Now it is up to Helena to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is a Warehouse 13 AU of Ender's game, so I hope you like it. I also hope the spelling and grammar is passable because I am dyslexic and I am editing on my own, which is stupid, but hey...

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Sometime in the near future we will be invaded by aliens. We have battled these aliens, Formecs, for many years. Only one has been successful at killing them, and that was our greatest commander Adwin Kosan. He brought Earth's wrath upon these creatures and had them pull back. Since then, the older generation has made a school and has re-engineered the younger generations minds so that we can be smarter, quicker and far better to destroy the threat to our planet. I am one of these younger generations._

* * *

A girl with black hair and a pale complexion and extraordinarily beautiful, was sitting at a lab table with a bunch of other kids on the other side. She and one of the kids, a boy, had tablets in there hands and seemed to be playing a game. The boy playing the game had his friend looking over his shoulder watching the out come of the game they were playing. The girl and the boy were playing a spaceship game where you battle each other with your ships in space in an asteroid field. The girl was calculating all of the boys moves. He seemed to be very cocky and would come at her with full force and hold nothing back. She decided to use his strength against him. She was a much better flier than he was and more quick and agile. She used this to divert his strong straight forward approach. She dodged all his attacks using what was available to her by using the asteroids to defect the attacks. He grew tired of this and decided to end her running away or dodging his attacks. He went straight for her very quickly while firing knowing she will not be able to doge a fast, high coming in approach on her so quickly. She knew that he would come at her like this and dodged as much as she could, so she did not take to much heavy damage and waited for him to close in and then simply made her move. She moved out of the way of the asteroid she was keeping from his sight and he crashed his ship into it.

The boy was furious when the game was over, he slammed his tablet on the table and yelled, "You cheated!"

The girl looked up at the boys furious face, while putting away her tablet in her school bag and replayed back, "I only calculated your moves and used that information and the space that occupied the game that was available to me to avoid your attacks. There are no rules against this so, one such as myself, could not possibly have cheated."

The boy stood up very fast and slammed his hand on the table and lowered his head a bit to the girl sitting so his face was closer to the girls, there faces were a 2 feet apart. He glared at the girl and yelled again, "You cheated! I don't care if you say there are no rules against it, you did not engage me in a proper fight H.G. Play me again!"

H.G. looked at the boy scowling at her and all his friends ready to jump in on his command and thought now would be a good time to leave before she got into more than she can handle, not that she couldn't handle them, but she was afraid of what the penalty would be if she engaged into this conflict. she raised her hand to the boy for a handshake and remarked calmly, "Not today maybe tomorrow. Good Game."

The boy glared at her, then her hand. He stared at her hand for a little bit then back to her face like he was deciding to beat her up or not. He looked over his shoulder at his friends giving them a head tilt telling them that they are leaving. They all walked out and the boy followed, but not before he growled, "This is not over H.G."

H.G. put down her hand as the boy left and sighed when he was out of the room and growled under her breath "Neanderthals!"

* * *

There were two people, a man and a woman in military uniforms watching a screen that showed what happened with H.G. and the boy playing the video game they were playing. They were both watching from a camera in the room they were playing in as well from H.G.'s eyes.

The man was analyzing the girl to see if she had the potential to be the their new savior. They needed a leader, a strategist to help them win this war. They needed someone that was calm that could analyze and not have there emotions run them at high times, they also needed someone that was aggressive that would not let their enemies go. The man looked to the side of him at the woman that was in the room with him and casually mentioned, "She is the one."

The woman took her eyes off the screen and looked at the man and said in a calm but commanding voice replied back with, "That is what you said about her brother too."

"Her brother was different he was all talk and little to walk, and way to cocky for his own good."

"So what makes you think she is any different, Colonel Valda?"

Colonel Valda looked back at the screen and described what he saw in the girl, "From what we have been watching it appears she is even good at strategy in not just the virtual world, but when it comes to picking and choosing ones fights and how they play out. She used a strategy in the game not many people would use and even after the game she analyzed the boy and decided to show good sportsmanship to help her out of a fight, Major Frederic." The man looked back at the woman trying to figure out were she was going with this.

Major Frederic looked back at the screen seeing the boys friends leave and hearing the boys threaten to the girl as he left and H.G. sighing and growling under her breath. Over all she thought the girl was a genius a few that could be considered so, but the girl could be quick to temper if pushed to far and what the colonel had planed for her could do, just that. "What about her temper and her aggressive behavior when she is pushed to far. If that comes to pass what will you do then?"

There was a pregnant pause were Colonel Valda stared at the Major for quite some time seeming to debate some thing and then said to her in the most argent voice she has heard in some time, "Well we will have to see how she does with rejection, hmm."

* * *

H.G. was on her way to her next class when she was called in too the infirmary through the speakers around the school. She looked up at the speakers when she heard her name being called, "Helena Wells please come to the infirmary, Helena Wells please come to the infirmary." She had no idea what she did or why she had to go. She hoped she was not in trouble and sighed and went down to the infirmary.

When she got there she was told to go in the room and the Doctor will be right with her. H.G. went in the room and sat on the cot like table and waited for the doctor to come in. She was getting very nervous as the minutes passed. Finally when the door opened to what seemed like forever the doctor came in with a prep nurse, which made her even more nerves because that can not be a good sign.

The female doctor came in and said, "Hello, Helena" as she walked up to Helena and told her, "That nasty monitor of yours is coming out today. Please lay face down." as she waves her hand referring to the gurney in front of Helena and herself that has a head supporter, much like for messages, so you don't suffocate face down.

H.G. look at her with fright and tears in your eyes and ask, "Why? Am I off the program? Did I do some thing wrong?"

She replied back to calmly for Helena's liking, "That's not for me to say." as the prep nurse brings over the metal, rollable tray that has all the tools the doctor will need to remove the monitor in the back of H.G's neck. The doctor Starts putting on the gloves that were on the tray and says to H.G. more forcefully and commanding, but still calm, "Lay down. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can move on."

Helena looks at her for a moment and then complies to the command and lays down. She gets very nervous and scared as the doctor straps her head and body in the gurney so that she can't move when they do the procedure.

The doctor puts the last strap on and says, "you ready?" pausing for a bit expecting a reply and when she doesn't get one she reassuringly, robotically says, "This wont hurt a bit."

H.G. hears a machine on and waits as it gets closer to her head. She feels the cold metal claw on her neck as it closes in on the knob like thing in the back of neck. It grips a hold on the knob and yanks the knob out. Helena Screams as all the wires that are attached to the knob were being yanked from her brain. It was the most pain she has ever felt in her life. After what felt like forever in hell, the yanking stopped and she heard a clang as the machine dropped the monitor in the tray. She took heavy breaths and tried to calm herself and the pain. After Helena got her bearings the doctor came up next to her and whipped her neck with antibiotics and bandaged it up for her. The doctor then unstrapped her from the gurney and told her that the procedure was done and that she could be on her way.

* * *

Helena left the infirmary rubbing her neck. Her head was down and she was walking slowly. She didn't know what to do with herself, she felt ashamed and disgraced and thought her parents would really not be happy to hear or find out that their second child was a failure too. She did not look up till she saw feet. She looked at the guy that stopped in front of her and noticed that he was one of the friends of the boy she played against in the spaceship game. She then looked over to the right, because she saw some movement in the corner of her eye, and saw the boy and this friends coming out of a empty class room.

The boy looked smog and yelled, "Where do you think you are going H.G.!" His friends grabbed her for him and brought her to him and then said, "Washed out, huh?"

H.G. tries to leave and he grabs her and growls, "Come on!" as he drags her and throws her in the empty class room that looked like it was for labs to study the alien creatures they were up against.

Helena tumbled and landed into a lab table and knocked something over and it shattered on the ground spilling its contents all over the floor. She quickly stables herself and runs to the next table for better stance. The friends of the boy crowd around as the boy comes closer. Two of the friends gab her arms to bring her face to face with the boy.

The boy growls at her, "Come on H.G. One on one for real this time. No game."

One of the friends remark smug, cocky like, "She's got no monitor now."

The boy replies back cocky and smug, "That's right. No one is watching you now Wells"

Helena looks back at the boy pissed off and replies back at the cocky boy, "One on one you say, then why are your boys holding me."

The boy looks at her pissed and pushes his friends away. The friends let go of her and he stares at her for a minute sizing her up. He then says, "Let's go!" waiting for her to make a move.

Helena would like nothing more to beat the shit out of this guy and his friends, but she is in enough trouble as is and didn't need more on top. She tries to get out of this situation calmly and try's to walk out and says, "Come on it was just a game."

The boy didn't take to kindly to that and grabbed her and threw her into the table again. Helena grabbed the first thing she saw and turned around and smacked the guy in the face with it. He fell on the ground into the shattered container that was knocked over before. H.G. came closer to the fallen boy with the thing she picked up from the table and hit him again in the face and he fell all the way back down to the floor. She slammed down the object she had on the table and kicked the boy repeatedly in the stomach.

She paused, breathing hard and growled out, "Stay down!"

The boy had the air knocked out of him but still had strength enough for him to threaten, "I am going to kill you Wells!"

Since he would not relinquish Helena kept kicking him repeatedly till one of the friends grabbed on to her and said that was enough. She grabbed the object she hit the boy with and swung it. The friend of the boy dodged the attack, Helena held it out like a knife and said, "You maybe thinking of ganging up on me, but just remember what I do to people that try to hurt me."

* * *

Colonel Valda and Major Frederic were watching the camera feed of the hallway and classroom that the fight took place.

The colonel sat up and knotted his head pleasingly of what took place.

* * *

Helena Wells made her way home that day hoping not to run into her brother. Her parents weren't do home for a while yet. When she got home she made her way to her room and went to her desk and started working on her gadgets that she was in the middle of making. Building and imaging up knew things always calmed her down. She tried not to think about what happened today and was hoping that she could be alone for a bit to calm down so that she can explain what happened today to her parents. It seemed nothing was going in her favor today as her brother came in and asked why she was home an hour early. Helena wished today would end. She did not want to deal with her brother today and his jealousy.

"I had my monitor taken out. I am now a drop out like you, Charles. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Helena said cheekily.

"So you are saying Mum and Dad spent all this money on a second and they failed too. Sounds great!" Charles replied back just as cheeky. "So now that you are just another drop out like me want to play a game?" Charles holds up a mask of a bug's head that he had picked up from her dresser.

"Why, so you can somehow prove that you are better than me, Charles dear." Helena remarked looking up at him and decided to go for another blow, but the truth. "In case you didn't notice I am in your same position, I too was kicked out."

"Yeah, but you got farther than me and mum and dad think you are their perfect little child that will go so far, unlike their useless eldest son, that didn't make it passed a test that they should 'ave, and then getting kicked out do to retaliation for not getting a second chance on the test." Charles spat. "Now that you have no monitor you are just like me, dirt, garbage, the shit of this earth. I am now going to prove that we are the same." He held up the mask and said, "So let's play like we used to, you be the bug and I be the militant, the hero that we are waiting for."

H.G. looks at her brother like he is mad, but she does not see a way out of this that doesn't include fighting. If she doesn't agree he will attack and probably try to kill her. If she does play along he could do that too, or bring her near close to death. She took her chance and decided to play his sick game. She put on he mask and he tackled her and threw her to the bed. She tried to get up only to have her brother on top of her choking the life from her. He leaned down took off the mask and threw it across the room.

He leaned in even closer till his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered aggressively. "You know I can kill you like this." There was pause as he lifted his head up staring at her face as is was growing blue. He leaned back down to her ear and growled out, "It should have been me! I should have been Chosen."

He lifts his head up again and stares at her for a bit and puts more pressure on her neck as Helena grasps for more air. He then quickly lets go and gets off of her, he then leaves the room.

Helena starts coughing just as soon as she takes her first breath when he lets go. She calms her coughing after a bit and breaths in deep breaths of air. After she calms herself she goes back to her desk and looks over here blue prints and tinkers some more with her creations.

* * *

Later that day H.G. told her parents about the monitor and they have not spoken a word too her since all the questioning about the events leading up to it. They were now all at the dinning table being served dinner by her mother. Her dad was watching the news with a stone face and her brother sitting at the table pissed off as usual.

Her mother walk in with the last thing that was to be set at the table and sees Helena's face of sorrow and pain of letting down her family. She tells her husband to shut off the projector that was showing the news broadcast about the war with the aliens world wide.

"Why? You would rather not know what's happening in the world?" Her father replied back still watching the news.

Helena's mother looks back at H.G., who looks back at the news then to her plate and states to her husband, "I'd rather you talk to your daughter."

Helena's father complies to his wife's demand and turns off the news.

As soon as it is shut off Helena remarks dejectedly, "If you want I'll go away so you wont be embarrassed."

H.G.'s mother replies reassuringly, "Helena no one is embarrassed."

"But I am the second I should have never been born." H.G. counters.

"Just because you didn't make it too, does not mean we didn't want you." Helena's mother replied in hast as she could not believe what she was hearing. She looks over to her husband and begs him to say something to help prove to her daughter that they love her even if she failed that school.

Helena's father looks at his wife then his daughter and says, "It is a tough program Helena. When we came to this country there was less competition and still I didn't make it. Helena you have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing."

Just then an in coming call came in onto the projector. "Sensor alert. Front door. Please state your name." stated the their system for the house.

On the screen was a white, middle aged man with a black, middle aged woman in military uniforms. They answered the system and stated their names, "Colonel Benedict Valda director of training the International Fleet, this is my colleague Major Frederic may we?"

* * *

They let the Colonel and the Major into the house and lead them to the living room so they may talk, as they have requested to talk to Helena about what happened with the boy today.

The Major went right for it and asked, "Why did you keep kicking him? You had already won the fight. Did you enjoy it?"

Helena replied back quietly full of gilt, "No."

Helena's father was standing next to her and asked earnestly, "Then why? Speak up Helena."

H.G. looked uncomfortable and nervous. She licked her lips and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then exhaled. She replied straight after, "Knocking him down was the first fight. I wanted to win all the next ones too. So that they would leave me alone."

Helena's mother was sitting on the couch and asked, "And you didn't think to ask a grown-up for help?"

Her father interrupted his wife and said angrily, "She can fight her own battles. Colonel she obviously was bullied and she defended herself."

Colonel Valda got off the couch he was sitting on observing Helena and walked towards her and stated, "I would like to offer you a place in are program."

Helena was looking at her parents at disbelief same thing with her parents looking at her and each other. Helena then looked back at the colonel and replied, "But you took away my monitor."

Major Frederic stated, "Are final step in are evaluation is always to see what will happen when it is removed."

My mother looked up at this otter disbelief, "She passed? She just put someone in the hospital."

"It is not what she did, but why she did it. It is tactical, a strategy, to stop future attacks." The colonel replied back confidently.

"Helena, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." H.G.'s mother stated looking at her daughter, who only minutes ago thought she brought them shame.

"Helena and I should have a private conversation-" The colonel said, but was cut off by Helena's father.

"Absolutely not!"

"With all do respect, you can't stop me."

They both stared at each other for a long time. Helena wanted to get this over with and said, "I'll go. We can talk out side, sir."

The colonel and her left for outside and decided to sit on the bench that was a little on the side of the stairs leading up to the house.

The colonel looked up at the sky and randomly started stating, "The Formecs might have whipped us out the last time, you know. A brilliant commander is the only thing that saved us."

"Adwin Kosan" H.G. pointed out.

"Adwin Kosan. We need minds like yours, Helena. Young people that analyze complex data more easily then adults."

"Well the monitor be reinstalled?"

"No. Your graduated to battle school. Privacy rights restored. There is a chance because of you that the Formecs might leave us alone for ever. I am going to have to ask you to come with me."

Helena looks down at the ground and bites her lip. she does this for about 30 sec. and then looks back up to Colonel Valda and states, "It is what I was born for, right?"

The colonel nodes his head yes.

* * *

_The next day I had to say good bye to my family and was picked up by the colonel. He told me that my brother was quick to anger and I had a pretty level head, but that I need to remain level headed or I might end up like my brother. Basically, he was telling me I need to find a balance between my violence against my good nature. We drove to the base where they launch all the graduates into space to get to the next school, Battle School._

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_We arrived at the launch base were they launch the graduates into space to get to the next school, Battle school. I was the last graduate to arrive. They were suppose to have launched an hour and 1/2 ago, but due to Colonel Valda's commands they were to hold until he arrived with the last, last minute, graduate that was to be taken with the rest of the graduates that were picked weeks ago in advance._

* * *

Colonel Valda drove up to the launch site and parked the car. He then got out and closed the door.

Helena looked out the window for a few seconds to take in a bit of the view and realized she was being left behind and scrambled quickly, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. She closed the door and quickly jogged to catch up with the colonel.

They made it passed security and up to the shuttle. Helena and the colonel walked down a tunnel like structure that was leading to the shuttle to get to their seats. The little H.G. was allowed to bring was loaded by other workers that were to put it into the storage bay. Helena was told that it was going to be sent to her quarters when she got there.

Both made it to the end of the tunnel and Helena stopped and looked at the colonel to figure out where they were going next. Coming right out of the tunnel was the colonel that stopped right in front of her and in front of him, (which now would be the side of him, since he was facing the back of the shuttle), would be Major Frederic; who was also facing the back end of the shuttle. H.G. then looked at the direction they were and found rows of seats with graduates sitting in them. They were all wearing a yellow like jump suits that Helena was told to put on when they went passed security.

H.G. was very nervous again. She didn't get along with people well. She was very good at manipulation and acting the part, but not at making true friends that would not make fun of her, or get jealous of her out standing intellect that somehow always got her into trouble. She wanted someone that could understand her and they could trust each other with anything and everything. She was tired of being alone, but she doubted anyone here would be any different then the others she has met at school before.

Colonel Valda and Major Frederic observed Helena for a moment before ordering her to take her seat. H.G. looked up at them uncertain. The major looked at her in the eyes with a soft reassuring expression and ordered again, as well as encouraged her to take a seat with a wave of her hand in the direction of the seats.

Helena nodded and walked down the aisle that was in the middle of the rows and went to the only open seat there was left in the back next to a curly haired girl that was talking to a boy about something and he was laughing, while the girl looked annoyed.

As Helena finds her seat and gets comfortable. The girl with brown, curly hair stops talking to the boy and looks at her observing her for a seconded then states, "Your late."

H.G. turns her head to the side facing the girl and replies back annoyed, "It was out of my control." She then thinks about how that was not going to get her any friends and tries again in making conversation. She sighs and then states, "I'm H.G." As she lefts up her hand hoping for a friendly handshake.

"H.G.?" The girl with curly hair looks at her in wonder and then asks maybe a little to bluntly, "What type of name is that?"

Helena gives a defeated sigh and puts down her hand. For a second she has her doubt about making a friend and then immediately shakes her head, clearing it and tries again. "What's your name?"

"Myka." The brown, curly haired girl replies.

"Myka?"

"Yes. I know it's not common and a bit odd." Myka said rambling like she was self conscious of her name, which made Helena wander if she was teased a lot too.

"Oh, on the contrary I find that your name is very beautiful. It has a nice feel as it flows through my lips." Helena just realized that she just said something with out thinking, which was unlike her and hoped she did not mess up the conversation. She thought it was going well so far, better then the ones she had at school before and didn't want to mess up this chance to make a friend.

Myka looked away from H.G. blushing after that comment. No one has ever said anything like that to her, she was always made fun of. She had a friend or two but that was it. It seemed this H.G. was much like her and was nervous about making friends. Myka looked back at Helena as soon as the blush started to dissipate some. She then replied back most softly and quietly that Helena almost didn't catch what was said, "Thank you."

Helena was about to continue with their, so far good conversation, when a alarm went off, which silenced her. She looked ahead where she hear the noise and found there was a red rectangular light flashing that had an image of a seat belt on it. H.G. looked down and saw there was a strap that had a circular piece attached to it that seemed to have multiple slits on the edge of the disk like shape, that indicated multiple belts were to come and attach to it. She then looked around her seat and found each one and slid them into place one by one into the slits with a satisfying click as they were secured into place. After Helena was done with that a male voice come from the speakers saying that they were going to be taking off in 3 minutes and that they better check there seat belts to make sure that they are secure and in place and those that are not in seats yet better get settled very soon before take off. Helena leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and exiled trying to calm her nerves.

Myka looked over at H.G. again patted her arm reassuringly and said, "Don't worry I am sure we will be fine."

Helena looked back the curly haired girl and replied, "I know, it's just...I get nervous and excited with new experiences and I don't know what to do with myself. I was trying to calm my nerves just now, is all."

"Oh, well would talking help distract you for a bit, so your not so jittery?" Myka asked trying to be helpful.

"I think that might be helpful, yes." Helena smiled warmly at Myka.

"Good 'cause I like talking to you." Myka smiled back.

Just then the boy that was talking to Myka before was nudging her with the back of his hand to get her attention. Myka took her eyes off of H.G and turned her head over to the boy and asked annoyed, "What is it Pete?"

Pete replied back and ignoring the annoyed face Myka was giving him, "Mykes we are going to be going into space soon. I can't wait! What will the school be like? Will we be in awesome kick ass battle uniforms? Maybe we will have cool weapons and man, I hope we get better food this time cause the last school had crappie lunches."

Helena was looking at the boy named Pete with interest. He seemed to be really excited about Battle school just as much as she, if not more so. Though she could not understand Myka and Pete's relationship. When she first came here Myka seemed to be angry at him and he seemed to be laughing at her. Just now she heard the boy call Myka, 'Mykes', as in a nickname, so they must be friends. Helena continued to observe the two as their conversation went on.

"Pete... PETE!" Myka called as she was trying to get his attention from his excited ramble. "Pete, we haven't even left the dock yet ok, we will be launching soon. As for all the stuff to expect I don't know ok. I expect we will have battle uniforms and maybe a weapon to use as we train. As for the lunch I don't know, ok. Seriously Pete, is there a time that you don't think about food?"

Pete scrunched up is face considering her question and finally replied back with, "No, I guess I don't." Pete looked back at Myka again and as he was doing so looked at the other girl looking at Myka and himself. He looked at her with interest as he thought she was a knock out and hoped he had a chance with her. He then looked back at Myka and said, "Hey, Hey, Hey... Mykes," then as he delivers his line looks back at the relatively straight haired brunet. "who is this gorgeous lady sitting next to you?"

Myka looked annoyed again, maybe more so, like when Helena first saw Myka and Pete. Myka looked like she wanted to hit him, so that he would stop talking. After hearing the line he delivered H.G. could not blame the girl. Although it was nice he thought she was attractive, but she thought it was rude to try to pick up a girl at your friends expense.

Myka just sighed and rolled her eyes and looked back at Helena as she condoled, "Sorry about him. He gets very hipper and fidgety. He sometimes forgets his manners in his excitement, that is if he has any."

"Hey!" Pete interjects

Myka rolls her eyes again and looks at Helena and says with a smile, "He can be a lot of things, but bad guy isn't one of them." Myka chuckles a bit and then introduces while turning her head to face both of them with a wave of her hand at each of them, "H.G. this is Pete. Pete this is H.G."

Helena looks at Pete and replies with a sweet, "Hello, Pete. Thank you for the compliment it was lovely. I do hope to make a good acquaintance."

"Hey, umm yeah your welcome." Pete says a bit nervously. "Hey, what country are you from; you have a different accent from us?"

Helena opened her mouth to make a reply when the speaker went on again. H.G. sighed as she listened to the announcement stating that they will be departing from the dock in 1 minute. After that she looked back at the two to make sure they were pay attention to her before she answered Pete's question and relied, "I am from here actually, The United States, but my father and mother are from England. My brother and I have inherited the accent from hearing it so much as we grew up, I guess. My father and mother moved here to get an opportunity at the program to join the International Fleet since at the time England was not setup for it yet."

"Wow! That's cool, that means your parents are in the army right?" Pete staid excitedly.

"No, not at all. Both my parents didn't make it in the program, even though back then there was far less competition, or so I have been told. My brother, the first born was to make it and he too failed and I thought I did too, only to find myself here suddenly." Helena said sadly.

"Oh." was all Pete could think to say to H.G.'s sad tone.

Myka was now curious on what she meant at the last part. How could you have thought you failed, weeded out of the program, to suddenly find yourself here. Myka was fighting with herself for a couple of seconds debating if she should ask her question. She finally got the courage and asked, "What do you mean by you thought you failed only to find yourself here?"

Helena looked up at Myka just then, she could see the curiosity as well as caution. It seemed Myka was afraid that she might upset her and wasn't even sure she should be asking this question. H.G. looked at those beautiful, honest, caring, green eyes for the longest time. She finally decided on making a retort to Myka's question when the speaker came on and, to Helena's misfortune with the blasted timing of it, she was happy it came at a time she was not she sure wanted to answer to something. The male voice was counting down the seconds till we were to launch.

As the seconds were being announced Helena could see Pete over ecstatic and as she chanced a look at Myka she saw concern, thinking she might have over stepped the line. When Myka looked at H.G. they shared a conversation for the first time in their lives with out word or gestures, just a look with their eyes. Myka was telling H.G. how sorry she was for asking the question and Helena was reassuring Myka it was fine, that they still could be friends and that at some point in the future she might share more.

The last second was announced and they launched into space. Helena, Myka and Pete along with the rest on the recruits were holding onto their seats and seat belts from the force and pressure they were feeling as they were being launched into space. The force and pressure that seemed to be pushing them into there seats didn't last to long maybe 2 to 3 minutes or so and then they all started to feel really light and they all took their arms off their seats and belts and examining there arms as they seemed to float somewhat upward.

Someone further down the row that the three new friends were in started to get sick and someone yelled about getting them the bag quickly and it was passed to the sick person as they threw up into the bag. They didn't close it right away and some of it floated upward and then suddenly there was a call from the front, Colonel Valda, that told the recruit to close the bag.

The colonel floated on over using the tops of the seats to steady and guide him to make sure the kid was alright and then saw Helena tilting her head and having a goofy smile on her face looking at him. He asked confused, "What are you doing, Wells?"

"Nothing, sir" was H.G. immediate reply as the question snapped her out of her curious mind and back to grounded thoughts.

"Is something funny?" Valda asked demandingly.

Helena didn't reply thinking she was in trouble again.

Myka and Pete watched the scene play out. They didn't know what to do for their new found friend. It seemed like she was in trouble for doing something that was unknown to them.

"I asked you a question Launchie." Valda stated using the rank Helena was currently commanding a reply.

Helena licked her lips and then relied, "Sir, your floating horizontal..." she paused and stumbled out hesitantly, "I thought that was funny."

"Really why?"

"Because in zero gravity there is no right side up. You may think your vertical and we might think we are horizontal."

"Is that funny?" Colonel Valda asks all the Launchies.

The group shook there heads and replied, "Sir, no, sir."

The colonel nodded his head and replied, "Yes it is." amusingly. He looked at the one kid that got sick and called his name and asked him if he knew what Helena was taking about and of course the kid wanted to look good and said yes and the colonel knew he had know idea why it was funny. Then he stated to the group, "So far there is only one kid on this launch with any brains at all, and that's Helena Wells."

All the Launchies that were new recruits on this launch looked over at Helena. Helena didn't want the attention and was annoyed that the colonel pointed her out at being the smartest of the group, because she didn't need more people to hate her.

The rest of the flight was pretty silent, all that you could hear was whispered mutters now and again and people turning and looking at H.G. and acting like she couldn't see them.

* * *

They finally docked to the space station that was built for battle school. The station was long; at one end it was thin and long like a needle compared to the other end which had a thick radius. The bigger end had two cylinder like shapes and attached between them in the middle was a sphere with a ring around it.

Colonel Valda had instructed the Launchies to leave the ship in an orderly manner. They all had to get out of their seats and leave the way they came in. They eventually had to climb up a ladder to get out of the docking tunnel. One by one they made it to the top which had a latch to it that was open so they could climb out of the hole they were in. On the side of the hole in, which the Launchies were coming out of, was Colonel Valda and Major Frederic. As the Launchies were coming out on the speakers was a female voice blaring ordering, "All new arrivals follow the yellow lights, The yellow lights." It kept repeating so that all the new recruits would know where to go.

Helena and the two new acquaintances she made came out last, first Pete, then Myka and lastly Helena. When Helena came out she stopped in front of the colonel and the major to ask them why they would show her off in front of all the new recruits. "Sir, you made them hate me." H.G. said in a defeated angered tone.

"I told them you were the best, we need a Julius Caesar, a Napoleon." Colonel Valda stated.

Major Frederic helped out trying to calm the situation a bit hoping Helena would understand, "We were hoping that would be you."

"Caesar was assassinated by the people he trusted." H.G. replied back a bit cheekily.

Major Frederic amusingly stated. "And Napoleon lost in the end."

Colonel Valda was a bit irritated with the little faults they made in his statement. "Not before he conquered the known world... dismissed!"

"Yes, sir" Helena said right away as the order was given and did an attention then continued on marching down the corridor following the yellow lights.

* * *

The colonel and the major watched Helena march down the corridor after their little chat with her. They were analyzing her during and after, and made some observations.

Major Frederic noted still looking down the corridor even though Helena has almost disappeared by now. "She has a complicated response to authority. She wants to please the overbearing father figure, but resents a lack of reciprocated affection"

"Her isolation must never be parted with. She must never believe anyone will help her." Colonel Valda stated in defiance because he wanted to train Helena to be the best commander that would win them the war on the alien species, Formics.

* * *

Helena gets to the room they will be staying in for their duration until they get promoted or drop out. When she steps inside she looks around and sees everyone talking and laughing with one another. Someone in the back room notices her and calls out load enough for everyone to hear, "Look, it's the smart ass."

Everyone stops talking and H.G. looks around for the place that she will be staying and sees an empty bottom bunk bed in the front to the right and says cheekily, "Thanks, I thought I had to be asked to be by the door." She did not notice that Myka shared the top to her bunk bed. Pete was one bunk bed down from them on the right side on the top like Myka.

Helena walks up to the bed then faces the wall to find a storage space and opens it. The automated machine asks for her to speak her name and of course she gives her first and last name. As she does that it scans her eye and puts her vocal patters into memory so no one can open the storage space but Helena. The storage space fully opens and sees that there is a battle suite, helmet and weapon that looks like a gun. She goes for the gun and is about to pick it up when there is a sudden booming voice telling her that someone of authority was behind her.

"I wouldn't touch that you might freeze your delicate hand and chip a nail kid."

After hearing that almost everyone stopped talking and fell in line in front of there beds. For a few that weren't listing or didn't hear, someone yelled "Attention on deck!"

"At ease!" was the first thing the man said after a minute as everyone waited patiently. He was plump and had very thick furry eyebrows that stuck up and did not lay flat on his face. The man also wore glasses and was somewhere in his 50's.

"Listen up Launchies! My name is, Sergeant. Artie. Nielsen. Give me a legitimate question and I will give you a, diet. red. answer, but if you are looking for a shoulder to cry on use a pillow." Sergeant Nielsen stated as he walked down the aisle in front of the Launchies to the back of the room. As he finished the last part of the statement on what he expected from them he heard giggling and turned around and yelled, "Do I look like I am joking snots?!"

All the Launchies gave attention and replied, "Sir, No, Sir!" Then went back to at ease.

"Good." the sergeant stated walking down the aisle back again. "You will work as a team. You will all make this bunk room your home. You will keep your _home Clean_! There are separate showers for both sexes. If you are not in an area not designated to your gender _I WILL PERSONALLY NUTTER YOU! _AM. I. CLEAR!"

Again all the Launchies gave attention and replied, "Sir, Yes, Sir!" Then went back to at ease.

Sergeant Nielsen made it to the front of the room again and stopped in front of Helena and gave her a look and Helena did the same. The sergeant after a moment looked back at all the Launchies like when he first started. He then wrapped up his speech, "You are designated to the color yellow. You will follow the yellow lights like your cowardly selves!"

There was another around of the Launchies gave attention and replied, "Sir, Yes, Sir!" Then went back to at ease.

"Good. Lights out in 5." The sergeant did an about face and left the dormitory.

The Launchies went back to what they were doing before, some went to their beds and others went to their storage spaces to set them up for them selves for tomorrow. They were all hoping there stuff will be delivered to them by then too.

Helena went back to her bed to lay down only to see Myka climbing up her bunk bed to get to the top. She greeted Myka with an unexpected greeting, "Oh, hello..."

Myka looked down to the side of her as she stopped climbing the latter and greeted back, "Oh, hi. I uh... thought you wouldn't mind sharing a bunk with me...I mean I left you the bottom in case you know wanted to be alone and by the door...ah...you know...umm..."

Helena looked at Myka as she was fumbling over her words as she was worried and nervous and H.G. couldn't take it any more as the girl was punishing herself every time she thought she said something wrong. Helena cut right over her reassuringly stated, "It's fine Myka. I don't mind sharing a bunk bed with you at all. I have no qualms with the bottom or top it is whatever you prefer, darling."

"Oh, good. I too actually don't have a preference to the top or bottom. I guess we can keep it the way we have it." Myka said with a smile

Helena smiled back and replied, "I suppose so."

Helena and Myka talked until the lights went out and then went to their own bunk to sleep for the busy day ahead of them.

* * *

_As I laid in my bed all I could think about was two things, what was tomorrow going to be like? What will we be learning in battle school? The other was the friends I made today. I hope they will not betray me. I not completely trusting of them yet, but they seem to be nice and I hope that they continue to be. All I want is someone to care for me as I them. I have not found it really in anyone I have met. The closest I have is my mother, and even then we do not talk that much. Sometimes I question even her love for me as I am sometimes ignored or reprimanded for things that are out of my control. I am mostly left to my own devises and am to uphold the family name and pride. I hope the future with my new found friends is a nice one._

* * *

_**To Be Continued... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Last nights adventure finally caught up with me and I fell asleep dreaming about a world where there was what looked like spiky things, rock like structures... possibly? It seemed to be a waste land, like a desert. The dirt is red/brown and light like sand; and the air is thick and heavy. I didn't understand why I was there. I had a feeling someone was calling me. I was standing around these structures looking around trying to find why I was here. I yelled out a Hello, but there was no reply. All there was, was a hissing like sound in the background, so I knew something was there, but I didn't know what. I had no visual of it. Suddenly I was awoken to..._

* * *

"Wake-y Wake-y, rise and shine. Today you all have class at 6:00 hours, which is in 15 minutes." Sergeant Artie Nielsen yelled to all the sleeping Launchies. "Remember follow the yellow lights." He reminded before continuing and all the Launchies were scrambling out of bed into there respected lineup in front of there beds. Artie waited a moment and then continued, "At ease. Today you will have a full schedule of classes. You will be designated where to go by following the yellow lights. You will also need your touch pad for your classes unless directed other wise. Is that understood."

The group of Launchies did an attention while yelling, "Sir, Yes, Sir." and went back to at ease.

"Good. Lets get going! You have 14 minutes!" with that Sergeant Nielsen did an about face and left.

After Artie left everyone scrambled to there lockers to get what they needed. Some went to the showers to get cleaned up real quick, others were thinking they didn't have time to wait on someone else to finish and would take one later. Almost everyone got done with 5 minutes to get to class while others had about 3. They all followed the yellow lights that were to direct them to where they were going. Everyone made it to class on time amazingly.

Helena and Myka were sitting next to each other in the second to last row on the right side coming into the room, and Pete was on the other side of Myka. The three decided to stick with one another, because that is whom they, somewhat, trusted to be nice to them and not mind their company. Pete though was pretty popular with a few of their class mates, only a certain few he stayed clear of. He chose to stick with Myka and H.G. because he was best friends with Myka and he liked H.G., as did Myka.

For their first class they were instructed to watch a promo video that was telling them why they were there to learn, and what happened 50 years ago with the war against the aliens on earth. This was the video feed of the day the hero, Commander Adwin Kosan took out the Formecs.

_"Welcome to battle school." Colonel Valda said from the recorded video projected in the front of the room. "A great responsibility rests on each of you. When the enemy first invaded we were not ready, millions of innocent lives were lost. That must never be allowed to happen again. We threw everything at the invaders, in the mist of that decisive battle, a legendary hero emerged."_

After Valda's speech there was a cut to the feed that was taken that day when Commander Kosan killed the Formecs invading earth and became a legendary hero.

All the Launchies were watching with great focus. There was no sound in the room, but the projected screen that played the battle feed.

_There was 2 fighter jets coming in fast into the sea of enemy ships. One got hit by enemy fire on the right side of the wing and was in a tail spin back to earth. The one that remained did a loop-de-loop and a barrel roll to deflect enemy fire and ships coming at them. In that barrel roll, the fighter jet got a few shots in and took down some ships. They straightened out and took another 3 out with their guns. There was another fighter jet hanging back behind and to the side of the jet, that was the main focus, to protect them. That fighter jet that was to protect the other's back was taken down too, by the enemy's forces. The guy bailed his plane by ejected seat and then pulled out his parachute hoping for a safe landing, because he was still in enemy territory gliding to the ground. _

Helena and Myka were watching very closely to everything that was going on in the video.

_The main fighter pilot that was the focus of the feed, dodged another herd of ships coming after him. He went for cover in the clouds. _

H.G. readjusted herself in her seat so that she was sitting up straight and then she leaned forward a little bit still watching the video.

_The pilot seemed to have taken a hit to the right side of his wing in his attempt to go through the clouds. The fighter pilot knew they were in trouble; they would not be able to control there jet much longer. The enemy was all over him, coming in from behind, some coming from the front and others in on the sides. The pilot did his best to maneuver out of their line of sight for a shot and avoid being hit by incoming ships. During this they found a huge master ship, that was more then likely producing the small ones, and decided to head straight for it. _

Myka readjusted herself, much like Helena, and they both paid close attention to every detail that was going on.

_The fighter pilot flew upward into the massive ship's underside until the fighter jet collided. There was a big explosion that light up the underside of the massive ship and then the International Fleet's logo came up in the middle of the screen._

Almost all of the kids got up out of their seats and/or were clapping and cheering after that intense battle clip. The only ones that seemed to not be were H.G. and Myka. They both think there was something more to the video that was cut out that no one seemed to notice. Even Pete was cheering with the rest of the crowd. Then again, if you consult with Myka about him, you will find that he doesn't pay that much attention to detail or instruction.

_The feed cut to Colonel Valda again. "We will never forget what the enemy did. We defeated them and will do so again. May the courage of Adwin Kosan be your inspiration." _

Just after Valda made that last speech the projection of the video cut out. That was the end of their first class. Before they left they were told what was expected of them and what this class was about. This class they will learn about the Formecs's formations and strategies that they have come across. After the teachers lecturing they were instructed to leave to their next class by following the yellow lights.

* * *

Everyone headed to their next class. Myka, Pete and H.G. walked and talked together in the corridors leading them to their next class.

"That was amazing! Did you see that?! He took them out like no ones business even if there was no way for him to come out alive! He saw his mark and went for it!" Pete said excitedly to the other two girls that he was traveling with.

"Yes, Pete." Myka sighed. "We all saw it, I mean we all were in the class watching it. Besides, I think there was a lot more to it then that. You and the whole class only saw what they wanted you to see, but I know there is something more, something they aren't telling us."

"Yeah, maybe, but it was amazing right!" Pete said all excited again like he didn't even hear what Myka suggested.

"Indeed it was, but I would have to agree with Myka, there is something that was not shown that they are keeping from us." Helena agreed lower voice. Her face turned to a more concerned expression as she stated, "Whatever it is, I hope it is not something dire that we need to be concerned with."

Myka and Helena shared a look stating they saw that there was something that the International Fleet was keeping from them and that they had to be cautious, but also hope to find out what it not being said.

Pete looked at the two girls and then asked in lowered voice as well, "Do you really think the International Fleet would with hold information that we needed to beat the Formecs, really?"

They both nodded, while Pete stared at them to see if they were being serious.

"Come on!" Pete yelled disbelieving. "Why would they do that? What is the point of training us then?" he questioned in utter disbelief.

Helena looked at Pete in the eyes with all seriousness, then replied in a harsh whisper load enough for the two to hear, "I really can't tell you that, because I don't know, but there is something off putting if they are keeping something from us. The best thing I can suggest for us is that we do are best here, but be cautious and try not to suck up to them. They might have an ulterior motive for us."

Pete still didn't fully believe it, but nodded. He did not fully trust H.G. yet, but he did Myka, and she was saying the same thing. He may not believe fully into what they were saying, but he would be cautious and not hand over himself to the army to do what they will. That is of course assuming that they are trying to use them that is.

* * *

Helena, Myka and Pete with all the other Launchies made it to their next class. All three of them sat next to each other again and would probably be the whole day. This class was about strategies. They were to be virtually put into different situations dealing with space. There might be objects in space that would be in their way that they would need to get around or could help them defeat and enemy. There was also situations that dealt with gravitational pulls and gravity and what you need to do to best complete the mission. They would sometimes play games against each other to play out your strategies with others. They were expected to keep up in class as the problems would get harder as they went on. The teacher would sometimes lecture on different scenarios and what would be the best to do in different situations.

After the introduction and a bit of class ethnics, class was over. They were once again told to follow the yellow lights that were lit up in the hallway to get to their next class, which all the Lauchies did.

* * *

When they all arrived they found that it was the lunch room. All of them were quite happy to be there, as they did not have breakfast this morning and were all quite hungry.

Myka, Pete and Helena sat together at a table by themselves. They talked a little bit here and there between eating. Pete, however, talked with his mouth full most of the time and Myka helped translate what he said.

Pete was called over at the other table that held a lot of the more popular kids at it. Pete looked over and then back at Myka and H.G. Myka waved her hand saying that he could go, Helena nodded. Pete went over there and they all greeted him and it seemed quite nice and fun over there, but that was not for Myka or Helena. They were fine where they were; they were used to being alone. Now though, the experience is much better because they had each other for company at there exile table.

Helena and Myka talked and didn't. They both didn't mind the silence between them. When they did talk it was about things they found of interest and small talk. They were starting to get to know each other. They found that they both shared a love to literature. Myka learned that H.G. liked to tinker with things and invent things herself.

Lunch was called to a close and they were directed once again to follow the yellow lights.

* * *

They found themselves at there dormitories and the kids thought this was break time, a recess. Why else were they there for? After about 15 minutes sergeant Nielsen come in telling them to put away their things and to grab a pair of extra clothes. He told them that after they were done to follow the yellow lights. After that he left the way he came in. All the Launchies did what was demanded of them and left for there next class wondering why they needed extra clothes.

* * *

This time when all the Launchies went to their next class, they found it was not in a class room. They where in a training room, which was quite big. The main room was a dojo and further down there was a hallway that had doors that more then likely had other rooms like this attached to them. A door opened that was closer to this room, the dojo, and out came Sergeant Nielsen.

All the Launchies were surprised and stayed quiet waiting for a command, which wasn't to long of a wait.

"Alright, Launchies today we will go over what is expected of you in here, what we will be doing and eventually some training." The sergeant stated. "Is there any questions?" He waited a little bit seeing if any had any then continued. "Good. Now, we will be in here for quite sometime each day. You will be learning how to fight, as well to shoot. There will be other activates that are just as important, like working out and learning how to dismantle and clean your weapon." Artie paused for a moment again to see if anyone had any questions, which no one seemed to. "As for what is expected of you here, that would be to do your best." Sergeant Nielsen then looked at everyone with a very serious face and then stated, "I will not tolerate any funny business in here. You will do as you are told. There will not be any overly aggressive behavior here against your classmates; you are here to train, not fight each other. You will use the equipment with respect and follow direction, we do not need any accidents here. Have I made myself CLEAR!"

All the Launchies did attention and then said in union "Sir, Yes, Sir!" They then went back to the way they were.

"Good." Artie said with a nod. "We will be starting off today with basic training. You will learn basic blocks and holds. You will be taking off your yellow jump suits and wearing your clothes you should have underneath. There also will be no shoes on the mats. There are hooks and cubbies for your things along the wall. As soon as you are finished you will meet at the mats so we can begin. Is there any questions" He paused and once again there was none. "Good. Now go."

They all did as was instructed. Pete, Myka, and Helena put there things by each other and sat by each other when they got to the mat. As all of the Launchies arrived to the mat Sergeant Artie Nielsen directed them to stand up and they stretched. After that he showed them a few things and then asked them to pair up in groups of 2. Helena asked Myka if she would be her partner. Myka looked at Pete first before she agreed to make sure that it was alright with him and he nodded that it was fine. He mentioned that he was going to ask the one kid that he had a good chat with last night when they got into there dormitory. Myka turned her attention back to H.G., as Pete disappeared looking to see if that kid was free to be a partner for this exercise, nodded her head and said yes.

Myka and Helena did the holds, blocks and grabs on each other. Myka noticed that H.G. wasn't really focusing all that much and was doing very well with little effort. Myka was curious and asked, "Where did you learn to fight? I mean... I know a thing or two about this, but fencing is more my thing. Not that you need to know that, but you seem like you know what you are doing."

"Oh, on the contrary, I find that interesting that you know fencing. You should show me sometime." Helena said very charmingly.

H.G. was in the middle of doing a grab and Myka in the middle of a block, she did a little fancy hold that twirled Myka into her. Myka tried to counter to get out of the hold and found that it was not helping. She was trapped at Helena's mercy as she didn't know this hold, because they were not taught it yet. Helena grabbed Myka's other hand as Myka still tried to counter even though she found it useless and twirled her again. Her hands were now in a crisscross pattern in front of her chest.

Helena leaned into Myka and voiced in a low sultry tone into her ear, "I can see it being quite fun watching and learning from you, as it seems that you too, will learn from me. Just imagine us trading secrets and instructing the other in proper form. Doesn't that sound exciting?" H.G. didn't know what has gotten into her, but she felt much like when they were in the shuttle when they first met. Her mouth had a mind of it's own. Now it seemed her mouth and body did and she didn't understand what it was about Myka that made her act this way, but she found that it was exhilarating and satisfying. She liked the way Myka reacted to these moments.

Myka nodded mutely, there was no words, she couldn't find them. Her heart was beating a little to fast and was over come with a feeling of exhilaration. She has never felt this way from anyone or anything. She didn't understand what it was, but she found that she liked it. She felt her face heating up a bit indicating she was blushing. She tried to get her body under control. In the end she found it was useless. She then realized H.G. continued talking.

Helena after a moment remembered Myka's question. "As for how I know about fighting and different techniques, I learned them from home." Helena stated as she let go with now desolate look on her face. She was thinking about her father and her brother. "I was taught by my father and brother." she said very dismal

Myka's heart went from heart warming excitement to sad and depressing. Helena looked so sad she didn't know what to do or say to get her to be somewhat herself again, all she could think to say was, "Oh."

H.G. didn't say anything for a minute before saying happily, or at least trying to, "It is a wonderful martial art called Kenpo, which is a mix of Chinese and of Japanese martial arts. There are a few different versions around the world, but I learned the one that is most common in America." By the end she seemed to be back to her usual self, confident and very intellectual.

Myka was happy that Helena seemed to get herself out of the rut that Myka feels like she keeps putting her in with her curious questions. "That sounds quite interesting H.G. Is it any different then the things that we will be learning in this class?"

"Helena" H.G. stated right after Myka finished.

"What?" Myka asked confused on what that was supposed to mean.

"Helena." Helena said again. "That is my name. I normally don't let people know it, but it was said before by the colonel in front of everyone, but luckily everyone still calls me by H.G." H.G. was starting to lose her confidence again, but continued. "I normally don't let others get close to me and I was hoping... you might... call me by it."

"Helena" Myka said seeing how it felt to say it. She found that it seemed to roll right off her tongue, she liked it. "Well Helena it is then." Myka said happily with a smile. "I too find that your name is very beautiful. It has a nice feel as it flows through my lips." She honestly said, while quoting Helena from the time Myka introduced herself.

"Ah, so it does." Helena said with a most charming, beautiful smile. "I also believe we have stopped doing what is instructed of us and should get back to practicing are grabs, holds and blocks."

As soon as Helena said that they went back to practicing like everyone else, hoping Sergeant Nielsen didn't notice them standing still for a little while. They were more in the center but, you never know. Though it was a good sign that he didn't, because they didn't hear their names being called.

After a minute or two of silence while practicing H.G. remembered that Myka asked about the difference between what they were learning and Kenpo (_Kempo_). "I just remembered you asked me about the difference between the martial arts we are learning now and kenpo, sorry darling." Helena apologized. "To answer your question, they are like many different martial arts. There are differences, but the same rules apply. You learn discipline, and also on how to use it and how not to. All together each martial art teaches you self defense. The differences only apply to what moves you learn or a different style. Take your fencing for example, it is a different art against my kenpo, but you would agree that the foundations of what I said applies, yes?" stated Helena now blocking Myka's moves.

Myka nodded her head after a second and replied, "Yes I would have to agree to that, but I still want to know the difference between this style and yours."

"Well the only difference really, because they both are mix martial arts, mine is more free and loose while this standard military one is very confined and has a more of a head on approach, as it were." Helena was now doing the attacking while Myka was blocking. "Then again it all depends were you want to take what you have learned and use it. You can be as aggressive as you want or as easy going."

"I see. I still think yours might be more fun since you said it had more loose movements." Myka stated smiling.

"I would have to agree to that." Helena smiled back.

Sergeant Artie's booming voice was heard once again, "Alright Launchies, that will be enough for today. We will be continuing this for next class and we also will move around a bit. I will be showing you how to properly dismantle a gun and how to clean it. Now you can grab you things and head to the showers."

All the Launchies went to wall to take their things off the hooks and out of the cubbies. They all left the room to the main showers where there was a locker room. The lockers much like their storage spaces in their dormitory, it asked them for their name and did and eye scan and voice recognition. Only these were not permanent as soon as you are done with them you were told to clear out your data from the system so that others could use it when needed.

The boys went to their showers and the girls went to theirs. Helena and Myka talked all the way to the locker room. They picked lockers next to each other. They took off there clothes wrapped a towel around them so they wouldn't get cold and headed for the showers.

No one made a big deal about seeing each other naked, because they were used doing this. It was expected and everyone did it. That is the way it was in these schools, you almost always showered as a group after a work out or some other type of physical activity. The shyness faded long time ago.

There was only about 6 girls that included Myka and H.G., most of the class was boys. They all didn't have to wait to take turns in the stalls because of their small numbers. Myka and H.G. went to their separate stalls and hung their towels off stall walls. They turned on the water to the shower and went under the water that was spraying out from the shower head. Both of them grabbed soap that was all ready on the shelf for them and started to wash away the grim and sweat from the day. After they were done, they toweled themselves down and then wrapped the towel around them. They got another to wrap up around their head to dry their hair. They made there way to there locker and opened them and started getting dressed. When they were all done getting dressed they headed back to there dormitory because that is where the yellow lights were telling them to go.

* * *

Myka and Helena went to their storage spaces to put there things away to find that there belongings that they could bring with them had arrived. If that is the case, then that also means that the people in charge here could open their storage spaces. Not that Myka or Helena cared that much as long as they had their things and some privacy. When that was all settled they went to their bunk bed they shared and sat on Helena's bed talking for awhile.

"I have been meaning to ask you, you go by the name H.G. and your last name is Wells, did your parents name you after the old legendary author H.G. Wells that was famous for The Time Machine, War of the Worlds and a bunch of other books?!" Myka asked excitedly.

"Tell you the truth I am not sure. My father is a big reader and philosopher, but I don't really get along with him and my mum we get along alright, most of the time, but we don't really talk." Helena replied glumly. There was some pause and then she had a thought and jokingly mentioned, "Maybe my name is off the author referring to the his works. You did mention one called War of the Worlds, is that not what we are in right now." H.G. chuckled a little after her statement from herself amusement. She thought it was funny if that is really why, or maybe it was referring to her the destroyer of one. She was picked to be International Fleet's Seizer, their Napoleon. Maybe it was her destiny.

Myka giggled too, but not totally for the same reasons, because she didn't know about what Colonel Valda said to Helena. She laughed from the original concept Helena throw out there, that they are in a middle of a war between worlds. It would be well planed or ironic if not, either way now that that idea was thrown out there it was funny.

Helena and Myka talked until lights out again. When that time came Myka went to her separate bed above Helena's.

* * *

_I didn't want to go to bed yet, I just wanted to talk and be with Myka some more. She was becoming a great friend and I was beginning to trust her more and more. I have a nice feeling when around her, I couldn't explain it, all I could tell you is that she makes me feel like I am not alone anymore. That I matter to this world as a human being not as someone's savior, or as their families last hope of honor and greatness. I fell asleep after awhile and I ended up dreaming the same dream from last night again._

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_I was in the waste land again, where the dirt is red/brown and light like sand. The wind kicked some up in the already thick and heavy air, the sun was scorching here. It felt like I could melt at any moment. Again, I didn't understand why I was here. I had the same feeling someone was calling me. I was standing around the spiky, rock structures looking around trying to find why I was here. I yelled out a 'hello' again, but there was no reply. All there was, was a hissing like sound in the background, so I knew something was there, but I didn't know what. I had no visual of it. It drew closer, I could hear it moving. I turned in that direction waiting for something to appear. I saw nothing. I started to walk in the direction it was coming from, which was in the rock structure. I walked into the darkness of the... cave? As I walked into the frigid darkness all I hoped for was not to be killed by a monster. Even knowing that, I took my chances to find out what was beckoning me. Just as I was feeling I was going to figure out what it was I was awaken once again._

* * *

"Wake-y Wake-y, rise and shine!" All the kids raised from their beds scrambling once again to stand in front of their beds into the respected lineup. "Put on your battle room suits. That is the padded one with the helmet and the weapon. Do not attempt to fire the weapon. Holster it. LETS MOVE IT Launchies, we have 10 MINUTES!" After the sergeant waken them up and gave out orders, he then left them to get ready.

All the Launchies jolted to life after Sergeant Nielsen left. They all scurried around getting what they needed. Once they finished their task, they left to the hallway to find Artie waiting for them. After everyone was out he instructed them into platoon formation. Once they got that settled they marched following Sergeant Artie Nielsen's lead.

When they reached the other end of the space station they came across stairs leading to there destination. The platoon marched up the stairs to find Colonel Valda waiting on the side in front of a blast door. The sergeant stood off to the side by the colonel against the wall.

When all the Launchies made it up the stairs Colonel Valda yelled, "At ease!" with in seconds the command was give all the Launchies spared their feet apart and put their hands behind their backs. "This is the Battle Room. In here the floor has been designed to create an earth like gravitational pull." The colonel pointed with his finger to the gate and stated, "Step through that gate and your in a zero G environment."

Valda then moved closer to the wall to a small metal box on the wall in front of the gate. He pulled open the door using the latch at the top. He took a small gadget that looked like a hook like object, then proceeded to put it on his hand between is thumb and forefinger. It looked much like putting a paperclip to paper, very snug as is wrapped his hand.

A few of the Launchies that were in the front watched as Valda did this. Helena was in the front on the left side from her prospective. She was standing next to Sergeant Nielsen and Myka next to her in their platoon formation on her right and Pete was right behind Myka. Artie put them in the order of their beds. H.G. was really quite curious to know what that gadget was for, but stayed silent like all the others in her platoon. Helena's attention was redirected to the colonel as Valda called her.

"Wells. Get up here." Valda commanded.

H.G. took a deep breath and walked towards the colonel. As she did Sergeant Nielsen looked at her as she passed him and all her platoon watched in wonderment.

As she made it to the front Valda pressed down on the gadget on his hand and the blast doors opened, revealing the most amazing, intriguing, breath taking room. Helena stared at it in befuddlement. She stared at the room looking around to find that it was a sphere. The sphere had and interesting interknit design to it, much like hamster ball cage. Where there would be big wholes, there was a gated fence like design. The room also had what appeared to be floating octahedron, 3D diamond, objects scattered all over the room. They were stationary, but had nothing holding them up. H.G. looked just to the side of her on her right and saw a handle, she grabbed it and leaned forward and looked down seeing how far down the room was. It was quite far and there was no ladder or anything leading down. She stood up straight again and looked to her left towards the colonel and asked, "What do I do now, sir?"

Colonel Valda was watching Helena the whole time. In his reply he motioned his eyes to the room, "Go on in." He looked back at H.G., watching her again.

Helena took a breath again trying to get rid of her nervousness. She reached for the handle again and gabbed hold with both hands. She found other handles next to this one going down the right. When she was completely in the room she was horizontal instead of vertical, like she would normally be if there was gravity. She made her way to the closest two handles and griped them both with one hand each. H.G. looked at the colonel not sure what she should do next.

Valda noticed she was waiting for his instruction to direct her to the next step and said, "Ok now, push off."

Helena did as she was told and pulled herself to the bars and then pushed away back and forth till she thought she had good momentum, and then pushed off and let go. When she did she was floating and tumbling in the air. "Woah." escaped her lips as she was amazed. She was smiling as she never felt anything like this. She was being flipped around and noticed that she was going to collided with a 3D diamond and had no time to reacted and hit her head into it, luckily she was wearing a helmet. After her collision she flipped again and was heading for another one this time she had time to react and reached out her hands at the appropriate time. H.G. grabbed on to the rims and edges of the object and got her bearings. As Helena steadied herself she herd other excited voiced towards the gate she came from. She looked back in amusement as a lot of the kids were having way more trouble with this then her.

* * *

Myka watched Helena as she pushed off and floated away. As she was directed forward she saw H.G. hit her head into one of the 3 dimensional diamonds. Myka was told to enter the battle room. When pushed off she ended up floating into the caged wall, she gabbed hold onto the edges of it and looked around as more and more Launchies were coming in. She saw Pete push off. He tumbled to the other side of the room. After a moment she looked around for Helena and found her on a floating stationary 3D diamond shaped object. She readjusted herself, pulling herself into a ball putting her feet to the platform of the wall. Myka then looked up and directed herself to the place she wanted to go and then kicked off with her feet as she let go and headed straight into Helena's direction.

* * *

Helena saw Myka as she come right over her head and she landed on the next diamond over that was right next to the one she currently was on. She was glad Myka was here and was stunned by how quickly she was able to adapted and move in here. "Nicely done, darling." Helena complimented with a smile.

Myka smiled back warningly and stated, "Most of them are trying to stay up the way they came in, but like you said in the shuttle, there is no up or down in space."

H.G. was happy that Myka paid attention to what she said in the shuttle and that she got what was so amusing about it. However, she was thinking about what could be the purpose to this room, she immediately said right after Myka finished, "But we need something to orientate in here." She thought for a seconded and then suggested amusingly, "Maybe the enemies gate is down."

"Ok I get you." Myka replied just as amused and then suggested "Like they are bugs to be crushed under are feet."

Helena nodded and said, "Exactly." with a amused smile. She then looked down to see her gun and picked it up out of the holster and asked, "What do you think this does?"

Myka answered excited, "Lets find out!"

H.G. aimed the gun away from both of them and fired a shot. A blue laser shot out of it and hit a diamond that was in that direction. The shot didn't seem to do anything to the object that took the blow.

"Woah!" Myka said in amazement. "Well that is harmless." She stated noting that there was no damage done to the object.

After Helena saw what happened she looked at the gun intriguingly and smiled amusingly. She wandered what would happen if someone got shot with it.

Myka must have been on the same page because she asked, "What do you suppose it does when it hits a person's suit?"

"Good question, darling." Helena replied amused and curious. She pushed off her diamond aiming to go next to Myka over head. She reached to the objected and gabbed on. She was right next to Myka now. Just as she steadied herself she suggested, "Shoot me in the leg."

Myka interrupted, "We shoot each other at same time." Myka readjusted herself so that they could shoot each others legs.

Helena was shocked and greatly amused. Myka knew how to wow a girl and to keep her guessing. She would gladly let Myka do anything to her as long as she made her feel like this, a feeling that she still has yet to give name to. She replied a second later "Right-y ho, then."

Once Myka got settled she unholstered her gun and asked, "Ready?" with an excited smile.

They both aimed their guns at each other.

Helena stated "on 3."

They counted down together aiming their guns at each others leg, "3, 2, 1." They both fired. The fibers in the suit clutched and bond together. It appeared to be a type of freezing ray.

"Woah!" Myka said again in shock and amazement. "My leg is frozen!"

"Mine too. I can't bend my knee." Helena agreed. Just then she had an idea and pushed off the diamond with little force and commanded happily, "Shoot me in the chest." She was excited and in be-found wonderment. She wanted to know more.

Myka was just staring at her with befuddlement. She didn't seem to register what was asked of her. She seemed to be out of it, she was just staring at Helena as she floated away. "Come on I am getting away." came Helena's voice. Myka suddenly seemed to have woke up and aimed her gun and fired. She hit H.G. square in the chest.

"This is amazing I can't move at all now!" Helena exclaimed in complete amazement.

"You are out of your mind, did you know that?" Myka asked while shaking her head in amusement. Helena just had a goofy, happy, playful face that Myka has ever seen from her. She most of the time seems to be unhappy and drawn into herself unless they are talking and hang out. Myka is happy and a little relieved that Helena can be like a kid for once, happy and enjoying new things.

* * *

Colonel Valda and Sergeant Nielsen have been standing in front of the gate outside of the room watching the Launchies float in the battle room for about 15 minutes to half and hour by now.

Valda looks over to Artie and states, "That's enough."

The sergeant doesn't reply and nod his head.

The colonel looks back towards the battle room and lefts up is hand that has the gadget on it and pulls his hand towards himself ever so slightly. All the Launchies come towards him like a gravitational pull. He then holds out his hand palm facing the room, much like the universal sign of stop and then closes his fist. All the Launchies come into formation in front of him. They are now floating, but solidified. They could move some just not very much.

* * *

A few moments after Myka shot Helena they were pulled towards the gate in which they came from. It was like they were caught in a gravitational pull that was pulling them in. When they got close to the gate they where flipped right side up again and into a platoon formation. Both of them were in the front again too. Myka and H.G., much like the other Launchies, found they could not move much. Myka wanted to know were Pete ended up, but couldn't.

When all the Launchies came together Colonel Valda finally spoke, "Your flapping around like a bunch of drunken ducks. If you expect to compete with the other teams at this school you have got a lot to learn. Sergeant explain the game."

"Yes, sir." Artie came over and started to explain the game. "You will train to compete as a team against other teams. You get 1 point to a hit to a limb, 6 for a torso hit, which will immobilize you completely, but if either side gets 1 cadet through their enemies gate unharmed that army will win. Regardless of points already scored. Am I clear."

All the Launchies yelled, "Sir, Yes, Sir."

They were then dragged forward again to leave the room, but one at a time to land on the ground again. The colonel and the sergeant would grab onto your arms helping you into gate bay.

Once all the Launchies got into the bay the sergeant got them back into platoon formation and told them to move out. They followed him back to their dormitory, while the colonel headed back to his office quarters.

Sergeant Nielsen directed the Launchies strip out of their battle uniforms into their regular uniforms and grab an extra pair of clothes. They were to head to the training facility. After that Artie told them they had lunch and then they could do what they wanted in the wing directed to them. There was a game room, library, and some other places of interest. They were to be at dinner by 19:00 hrs, then their dormitory.

* * *

The Launchies made their way to the training facility. They all knew what was scheduled for learning today. They will be continuing with learning blocks, holds and grabs and also will be showed how to properly dismantle a gun and how to clean it.

When they all got there Nielsen went over what they will be covering today in class and got straight to work. They were to choose a partner again for hand to hand. Myka and Helena were a team again. Helena didn't pull any stunts today, but was still charming and witty as they talked amongst themselves.

This went on for about 15 minutes they then processed to go down the hall to one of the other rooms. The room they walked into had benches and shelves along the wall with weapons on them. On the other side of the room there was a shooting range set up for practice.

They were then shown by Sergeant Nielsen how to dismantle and clean a gun. They were all using ones provided for practice in here. H.G. was a quick study of taking the gun apart, figuring out what each thing was and how to popularly clean it, then resemble it back together again. Myka also was getting it, just not as quickly as Helena, but it was clicking. Others were getting the hang of it too.

After Artie thought they got the hang of the weapon and how to properly take care of it, he went on to showing them the proper stance in holding the gun and how to aim. They were all given chances to try shooting at the shooting range. Myka was a natural, she had a sharp eye and was getting the hang of shooting very quickly, more so then her classmates. Pete and a couple of other kids were fairing a lot better then a lot of the class. Helena wasn't bad but wasn't great either.

Helena was impressed with Myka and was hoping when they decided to start teaching each other their different styles of fighting that they would also help each other out with other things they struggled with. Pete could even join for all she cared, sometimes. She just wanted to learn more about her and be around her. She was starting to mean everything to Helena. She started to hope that she might not be alone in the world from now on.

They finished up in the training facility and headed to the showers then to dormitories to put away their things and to grab whatever they wanted or needed. They were to head to lunch and then rest of the day was theirs to do as they please as long as it was allowed and in their directed area.

* * *

After lunch Helena, Myka and Pete decided to check out all the places to see what was in them. The first stop was the Library as both Myka and Helena wanted to visit it.

Myka and Helena walked into to the very large room full of books, followed by a reluctant Pete. It was Myka's heaven to be, she would not mind staying there for a very long time. There were so many books to choose from. She stroked the books on the closest shelf and she walked down the aisles looking at all the books and their titles. She breathed in the air of old musty books, it gave her the since of home.

She mentioned it to Helena at one point that she grew up in a book store. Pete already knew about it as he was her best friend at school back on earth and came over from time to time. She missed her home a lot, or more correctly the book store her family owned. Her father was much like Helena's, she could never seem to please him even though she has made it this far and has some of the highest grades. While growing up she knew that her father wanted a boy, instead he had 2 girls, Myka being his eldest. Much like Helena, she tried her best at pleasing her father to no avail. They were both drilled into, to uphold their family's name and pride. They both had a lot in common and that is why they become such fast friends. Both Myka and Helena did not discuss to much on the subject of their family life, but they both could see and assume from what each other told the other. They didn't need to know everything to get what was going on. They both just wanted to be there for the other.

After awhile Pete got really bored as there was not much in there he liked. He went for comic books, which they really didn't have because this was a school. He suggested the game room to them. Helena wanted to see what games there were available to them and to see if there was anyone she might want to challenge.

* * *

Once the three of them reached the game room the they observed the kids playing them and learned what each one was about. The game room looked much like an arcade place. There was games and people everywhere.

Pete and Helena decided to give the games a try. They both played each other in a cerebral fighting game. The game was played off of a projector that was quite big. They didn't have to pick characters because all they had to think of one to play as from there mind. They both stuck to humanoid figures because that was how the game was designed, it was _just_ hand to hand combat. They picked a level that was in the system already as they could not pick one themselves.

Once they were all set up, they played hoping to beat the other, while Myka just watched as her two best friends fight each other. Myka had her money on Helena hands down as she knew that she knew a lot more about hand to hand then Pete and herself.

"Take some of this and a little some of that!" Pet started shouting to Helena as his character was drop kicking H.G.

He bum rushed her from the start not giving Helena a chance to block. She let him have his fun for now. Her character was on the ground with Pete's standing above her. She took a hold of his leg and pulled. His leg gave out and he fell to the ground beside her.

Helena smiled humorously and teased with the attar most confidence, "You were saying dear Pete. I believe the games not over yet."

Myka was watching off to the side laughing at her friends antics. She knew Helena was holding back and seeing what her opponent was capable of.

Both Helena and Pete got up putting distance to each other, they then started circling each other waiting for each other to make the first move. They did this for about a minute before Helena went in charging. Pete took a stance grounding himself expecting an attack. When she reached him she went for a strike to the face, which he blocked. She then went for the stomach as she moved herself to the side of him. He blocked that attack waiting for another one to come at him that he didn't she her next move coming. She dropped to the ground and spun her leg into him kicking his feet from under him again. He reacted last minute and grabbed onto her with both hands to her shoulders picking her back up and then used that a leverage to pick up his legs and aim them right into Helena's stomach. They both fell back and hit the ground. H.G. character clutched her stomach in pain. She sat there for a moment then got back up again as Pete was doing the same.

"Not bad Pete. I hope you know that I wont let that happen again." Helena stated seriously. She was now warmed up and is pretty sure she could take Pete.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He replied back brushing of her comment. He then continued to say casually confident. "But don't think that is all I am capable of. I have plenty more where that came from."

"Indeed. It seems Mr. Lattimer, this is only the beginning." she smiled graciously. She decided that she will hold nothing back and annihilate him quickly to show him how she will not be easy to take down.

Myka knew right then and there, Helena was going to end this quickly, to show Pete what he was really dealing with.

They were back to square one again, they were circling each other. Pete went in first this time. Her ran then jumped up and aiming to land on Helena. She saw this and held up her hands to block. When he came down aiming a punch to her face she grabbed on to his forearm and used her legs to grab hold of him around the waist and flipped him over head as she dropped down into a tumble rolled backwards somersault and let go as he went flying into a wall that was on this level. It was K.O. for Pete as the screen flashed K.O. over the video feed of their game. It then showed a slowed down version of the play that went down to see Pete get knocked out.

Helena smiled triumphantly. See looked at Pete and held out her hand.

Pete on the other hand whined, "Aww man... and I was just about to go all Jet Lee on you." He looked away from the screen to Helena to see her holding out her hand for a handshake.

Pete looked to the hand to Helena and stated, "Good game Helena." shaking her hand. After they let go he stated to her. "You know you don't have to do that after every game with me and Myka, cause we are friends and know that you were being a good sport."

"Ok." simply replied as she took his word.

"Now lets see what else is fun around here." Pete said in excitement.

* * *

_I was having the most fun I have had...ever. I don't recall being this happy in ages, if at all. We bounced around the room playing games with one another. It was fun an exciting. I felt free like I was in the battle room with zero gravity. We at the time didn't know that trouble was lurking not far behind us. Are fun was about to come to an end and a competition was about to begin._

* * *

_**TO Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Back again with another chapter. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I appreciate all the views, follows, Favs and the reviews. If you would like to offer any advice or just want to tell me you like this story that's cool, just hoping for feed back to see how well this is coming along.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_I had no idea how much fun having friends was. Having friends was more then anything I could have imagined. We played many different games with each other sometimes the three of us as a team against computer opponents, other times against one another, sometimes we even teamed up against each other, even though there was only three of us. I have never laughed or smiled this much that I could ever recall. I wanted this to last forever. I didn't want go back to how things are really in the world. I didn't want to go to being Colonel Valda's savior of the world. Unfortunately the real world came crashing back down with a hammer of anger and jealousy._

* * *

Colonel Valda was watching Helena and her friends during their free time from a projector in his office quarters. When they went to the game room and started playing games he noticed that H.G. was having fun and was closer to her classmates. He was not happy that she was not alone, isolated from others and focused like he wanted her to be. He saw that Helena was holding back against them and was letting them have a chance at winning. She was having fun and not taking the games seriously like she was before. He also observed that H.G. was closer to the other Launchie, Myka Bering.

Colonel Valda knew that Pete Lattimer was best friends with the girl, Myka. He recruited Myka as a hope at making her the commander they were looking for, but noticed that she lacked confidence and was very anti social. Myka was a loner and had only Pete Lattimer as a friend that would balance her so that she would not tip over the edge. The colonel was not sure if she would be ready in time for what they needed her for, so he kept looking and found H.G. She was more promising to use as long as they could control her aggressive impulses when pushed to far, other wise she was perfect, Helena was aggressive in her strategies and would take no mercy on any poor soul. Now she was being softened by the first potential that Valda came by.

Valda wanted to call a meeting right away. He went for his communication link on his projector, but stopped just before he got there by the scene that was unfolding on the feed of the Game Room.

* * *

Helena and Myka were playing a game classic of Holo Chess (Holographic Chess). It was the same as the original board game Chess, just digital that is programmed by thought. You also could change the style of you pieces as you wished, but you could not change how they worked.

Pete was watching them play and called to play winner as long as they played a game where the characters do battle much like what Pokeman is, just with more then one character doing battle. It is set up like chess in that regard and you have to strategize your army into battle. Your characters can be anything you can think of with a few limitations.

Myka and H.G. were halfway into their game when trouble come in a form of their classmates, Ralph Brunsky and his friends. Brunsky was the one that called Helena 'Smartass' when they first came to this school. Pete stayed away from these goons as much as possible. They didn't like anyone that hung out with Myka and especially H.G.

"Hey it's 'Miss Know It All' and 'The Smartass'. Oh look, they have Pete to protect them, we better watch out." Ralph Brunsky said walking up to them.

Pete yelled walking up to the boys real quickly and aggressively, "Shut up Brunsky or-"

Brunsky cut Pete off stating, "Or what Lattimer. You don't have your popular friends to protect you right now."

"Who cares. I can take you anytime any place." Pete spat at the boy.

"Oh really..." Brunsky brushed off.

"Yeah." Pete conformed.

Before things went further H.G. and Myka came over to stop the confrontation before it got out of hand.

"Pete it's not worth it, ok. Lets go play that game you wanted to play, ok." Myka said as she stood in front of Pete trying to get him to walk away.

"Fine. Who won? I play whoever won."

"I did" Helena stated from just behind Pete.

"Cool. Lets go then." Pete said to H.G. and started walking way from the Brunsky and is boys.

Brunsky shouts rising his hands in disbelief, "That's it? That's all it takes for you to run away with your tail between you legs. I bet your challenge was bullshit. You are nothing but a pathetic pussy that pretends that they have balls."

Pete stopped and so did Helena and Myka. Pete was clutching his hands into fists. They were shaking with anger. Myka kept urging him to ignore them and to walk away.

Helena to was angry and balling up her fists, but she tried her best to not go over there and beat up the kid. She was getting really sick of the boys antics. She knew that she would disappoint Myka if she did as she desired to do. She didn't even think about how this feeling to protect her friends was new to her. She didn't notice when they became influential over her actions.

Brunsky continued on as he saw how they were effected by what he said, "I bet you couldn't even beat me with your stupid whoring girlfriends that whore themselves to the teachers around here for good grades. I bet-"

Brunsky was cut off by Helena that went charging at the boy ignoring Myka's cry's of stop. She couldn't stand it any more, this pathetic thing of a man, a Neanderthal. H.G. grabbing on to the scruff of his collar and growled, "I don't care of what you think of me, but you will pay for what you called my friends. We could do this anyway you like. We could fight now, possibly get kicked out of the program, and you brutally mangled on the floor looking week and pathetic with your pales if they decide to jump in, or we could make a deal by playing any game you like as a challenge from me to you. If I win you leave me and my friends alone from now on and if you don't I might not guaranty your safety around here."

When Pete and Myka heard what Brunsky said, Myka grabbed Pete's arm so that he didn't go after him. Just as she did that she saw Helena go and tried to grab her but missed in Helena's fast pace movement. She called out to Helena to stop, but Helena ignored her and charged at Brunsky with a purpose, with fire. She grabbed onto his scruff and pulled the boy close to her and seemed to growl in the boys ear, threaten him. Myka didn't no what to do. She has never seen Helena so...angry, mad, blood thirsty. She felt a darkness coming off of Helena. It made her wonder what Helena was capable of if they might have been injured.

Pete just stood there watching for a minute and then tugged his arm out free from Myka, not that she had a strong grip anymore in her shock, and started walking fast to catch up to H.G.

Myka let Pete go she watched for a second or two gathering her wits again then walked quickly to hopefully stop this stupid fight. She didn't know what to do yet exactly, but she need to get everyone calmed down and away from each other.

"Helena stop. Let go of him." Myka commanded quickly walking to Helena

H.G. looked over at Myka as she come up to her and put hands on hers. Her faced softened when her eyes fell on Myka.

"It's ok. You can let go now." Myka said reassuring Helena that she was fine and that she didn't have to hurt this stupid boy for her.

Helena complied and then looked back at Brunsky glaring and asked, "Which do you prefer, git?"

The boy was silent for a moment. He gulped before answering trying to stay calm and not look as scared as he felt, "Fine, I will except your challenge, but if I win you have to quit this program and go home crying to your parents that you were to dumb to make it here."

"Fine." Helena stated before holding up her hand, "We have an accord."

Brunsky shook her hand and said, "Agreed." They dropped hands after that. "I decided I will play you at one of the classic games, since you seemed to be so good at that, Checkers. Have you ever played it?" He asked smugly.

"Not really, no. Was raised on Chess, was told it was the best strategy game of the day." Helena said pointedly.

"Yes that's true. Checkers is a classic game much like Chess, in fact it uses the same board, but with all the same pieces. They can only move forward one at a time on black and can only move one square at a time. When a piece from the other team is in front of you and a space behind them, you have to jump them and take there piece. There are such occasions that there are two pieces from the enemy team that have spaces between them and other pieces then you have to double jump them. The goal of the game is to defeat your enemy by jumping them and to get your pieces to the other side so that they can be kings, which in the old classic version is two pieces on top of each other. The kings can move in all directions, but still one space at a time. Do you think you got all of that or do I have to explain it again?"

"No. I am pretty sure I understand to rules."

"Good. Now lets get started."

Brunsky decided on this classic game because very little people play it still. It is still in there registry under games, but is a child's game compared to the classic leading game Chess. Chess has a lot more to offer in the game of strategies to make the game challenging. The pieces could all do different things and move different lengths at a time, which made it more challenging. Checkers has pieces that move the same, which made it easier to decided your moves. Ralph Brunsky thought that since he was pretty good at this game and not many people played it, which made him think it would be his ace in the whole. He thought he could one up H.G. and win the stupid challenge. To tell the truth, he has been looking for a way to show how much better he was compared to H.G. He didn't like that all the teachers and higher ups kept looking only at H.G. like she was some god.

Helena and Bunsky started to play classic Holo Checkers. It looked much like the Chess that Helena and Myka were playing earlier. Black moves first according to the rules that H.G. read real quick before playing the game. She choose that color hoping for a little advantage. She moved one of her pieces forward in a place she was hoping to draw out her opponent. Brunsky made a move after her and tried to draw her in as well. It went on like this till Helena had no choice but to get jumped or move one of her back players. She already secured her pieces that she moved forward. She had no choice but to make a sacrifice if she really wanted to protect the last row encase sometime later he broke through her defense, which would be now. She went with a piece that she could sacrifice while setting up a trap for Brunsky.

Brunsky boys were watching the game seeing that Helena was in a bit of a bind and knew how well Brunsky was good at this game. He always seemed to know how to force the other player into things they didn't want to do.

Myka and Pete were watching as well knowing that Helena could defeat this punk even if the odds were against her. She beat Myka at Chess, which is amazing feet according to Pete because he always got is ass handed to him by his very intelligent best friend. Pete was good at making stuff up as he went along for his plans. He liked to feel things out and see where things went. He was ruthless when he countered and figured the enemy out that way. Myka was all about logic and reason. She played by the rules for the most part, she liked order. She made plans and stuck with them and reinforced her plans with back up plans when things didn't go as smoothly in her plans. Helena was a little of both of them. She saw her goal and went after it like nothing could stop her. She followed rules but thought out side of the box when she was faced with something that was in her way. She figured out her enemy and then attacked it like a virus at any cost as long as she got to her goal.

Brunsky made his move and seemed to have the upper hand. He took one of her pieces and is still has the upper hand and is going to have a lot of pieces coming into his lap, which he did.

By now there was about half as many pieces on the board as they were before. H.G. had a little less then Brunsky. Helena found her way to the other side though and got a king and is on her way in making another. Brunsky is stuck at Helena's side because she will not give up her places for him to move in to make king. A few moves later Helena has two kings and has jumped most of his pieces. Brunsky has a king as he got Helena to move one of her pieces that were in his way. Helena though trapped his king and his remaining pieces. He had only a few moves he could make. He could end it all or play chicken with Helena till she got tired of it and made a different move. She eventually did and after a few moves she had him finished by trapping him further till he couldn't move unless to be jumped.

Brunsky was not happy and claimed the girl cheated. H.G. was annoyed and got tired of people always saying she cheated because she beat her opponent. Myka and Pete yelled at Brunsky at Helena's defense. Brunsky gave up arguing with them and left in a fury.

After that Myka got Helena and Pete to calm down and said that they should head towards to the Cafeteria because dinner was to be ready soon. They did as Myka suggested and proceeded to the Cafeteria.

* * *

Colonel Valda has called his meeting after seeing what took place between Pete, H.G. and Myka and Brunsky and his boys. He wanted to talk to Major Frederic and Sergeant Nielsen. He wanted to know about how H.G. was progressing. He wanted to know why Helena was not left isolated like he wanted and told Major Frederic. He wanted to put a stop to it before H.G. was to softened by her friendship with Myka Bering. He did not like the way things were going for Helena. He needed her to focus on her studies and stay strong in her strategies. He needed her to be ruthless, to be invincible. He needed to stop this...this...fun time of friendliness. He needed it to end, to end now.

The meeting got started when Major Frederic and Sergeant Nielsen come in. Valda went off immediately as Frederic come through the door. He was very pissed off. "Why the HELL is Wells not left alone like I asked. I TOLD YOU that she could not part with her isolation that she needed to believe that know one would help her."

"Calm down, sir." Major Frederic stated calmly. "I have been keeping an eye on her like I was instructed to. In my observations she needs a friend, Colonel. Ms. Bering keeps her grounded and stable. She has not gone stir crazy like she was headed to, besides you can't keep her from making friends Colonel. They are kids taking classes together and spending time together, they are bound to make a friend here and there."

Sergeant Artie Nielsen stood off to the side and waited to be spoken too. He didn't know what the colonel was up to, but he didn't like it. He may not like Helena all that much because she seemed cocky and seemed to defy him with the look in her eyes. She was not a bad kid, there was something about her he didn't trust.

"Then what about this?" Colonel Valda showed them the camera feed of today that he was watching that was the beginning of the Launchies' free time to the end of what happened in the Game Room.

"What about it Colonel." Major Frederic asked annoyed. She was annoyed a Valda's arguments and that Helena didn't keep her temper in check very well. She didn't lose it, but was on a thin line with the knew feelings she has toward her friends. She can keep it together with threats against herself, but not others it looks like. Major Frederic planned on having a small heart to heart with the girl. She needed H.G. to survive this place. She needed Helena to be Helena when Valda was done with her. In her opinion children should not be in war, they should be enjoying their youth. She did not agree with these facilities, she worked for them hoping to give the kids a fighting chance at surviving and leaving with everything intact, not just in body, but the mind. She tried to keep them from going mad.

"She is becoming to soft around Bering and Lattimar. She is heading towards uncontrollable when they are threatened." Colonel Valda explained. "She is becoming unpredictable and out of control. She needs to be separated from them. She has to remain isolated not distracted by them and go off the deep end."

"That maybe, but taking them away from her is far worse. She will rebel and she will concur. I warned you this could happen. I propose that you let their friendship continue. I will be talking to Helena about keeping her temper and warning her about the consequences when not followed, which will be exemptions of an hour of free time. I will be the one to enforced it." Major Frederic proposed and continued waving her hand at Artie, "Sergeant Nielsen here can help me with keeping Ms. Wells in line."

"Sergeant Nielsen what is your take on Wells, do you think this suggestion of the Majors is a good idea?"

"Well to be honest sir, I don't trust the girl, but she is a good kid. She follows commands and tries to keep out of others way. She seems to not want to be the center of attention and shies away from it. She tries to let others have a shot at explaining or doing things letting them have some of the spotlight. She does not wish to be special. She made fast friends with Bering and they help out each other, sir. I have seen them in the dormitory and in training they talk about things that are bothering them, also talk about books they have read or games and puzzles. They seem to have a lot in common. Helena seems to be advanced in martial arts and partners up with Bering and shows off some, but helps show Bering things she is not getting. Over all I think Bering and Lattimer help keep H.G. grounded, she seems less inclined to rebel against orders. She questions me less and does as she is told, sir."

"So you agree then with Major Frederic?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright I will allow it, but in addition I want her to get extra time working on strategies, I need her focused and have her head in the game. I want her to have extra lessons with Caturanga. She will be ready for what is to come and this is the only way it seems that she will be ready in time."

"I foresee no problem with this." the major said knowing that Caturanga was a sweet man that will help Helena not just in strategies, but with mastering her emotions and help her through this horrible ordeal that she is in.

"Sergeant?" Vald asked.

"I have no problem with it, just as long as you can fit it into her schedule that does not interrupt are regular class time schedules."

"Yes. Good. I will get right on this. I will apprize both of you how I plan to schedule them in, dismissed."

Major Frederic nodded and about faced and left. Artie followed not long after.

* * *

When Major Fredric and Sergeant Nielsen got far enough away from Valda she turned to Artie as said for him to come with her to her office quarters.

Artie did as told and followed his superior to her destination. When they arrived she asked the sergeant to shut the door. He did and walked farther into the room toward Major Frederic.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Sergeant Nielsen asked not sure why he was here.

"I need you to keep me apprized of Wells, Bering and Lattimer. I fear things are going to get more complicated from here on out. Arthur, you and I both know that war is not good for anyone, especially children. I feel they will not survive what Colonel Valda is planning without are guidance. I can not save them from this path in which they walk, but I must be there for them. You too feel the same, don't try to deny it Arthur. Can you do this for me?"

"I suppose that is not asking much, but what do you plan on doing with Wells. She is already on the end of her rope. Colonel Valda has her on a leash, which I agree with to a point, but I don't think she can cope with what is going to happen. She is already showing signs of rebelling and I can see it not going so well if we don't have her restrained. There is a time and place to make a stand and now is not it. She is implosive and untrustworthy to do as she is told."

"Calm down Arthur, my friend. I will be having a talk with her. I will inform her of what she needs to know and the rest we will keep to are selves for the time being. We have to look out for them till the time comes that we can stop this madness."

"Alright. Alright. I'll keep tabs on them and try to keep them safe as much as I can."

After a few pleasantries Sergeant Arthur Nielsen left and headed to the dormitory for the Launchies he was in charge of, where his quarters were.

Major Frederic went to collect Helena from the Cafeteria so she can talk to her before she went to the dormitories for the night. She needed Helena to understand and corporate. She had half of a mind to bring in Lattimer and Bering. She was not sure if she should get them further involved or not. She knew they were further in the dark then Helena. As she walked down the corridors she finally made up her mind as she reached her destination.

* * *

Dinner was done and Helena, Myka and Pete were on their way back to there dormitory. Pete and Helena has been in a bad mood since the incident in the Game Room. Myka was mad but was trying to cheer up both her friends. They just made their way out of the cafeteria when Major Frederic was waiting for them.

"Good evening Wells, Bering and Lattimer."

All three of them jumped.

"May I speak with the three of you in my office please." With that Major Frederic turned around and headed to her office.

"Well, that was scary." Pete managed to say.

"You guys I think we are suppose to follow her." Myka chimed in.

Helena was looking after Major Frederic's disappearing form and said with a sigh, "Unfortunately, darling, you would appear to be right."

With that Helena started to follow after Major Frederic. Myka and Pete gave each other a look not sure what that was about and followed after Helena.

* * *

They reached Major Frederic's Office quarters and again for the evening she asked her guests to shut the door behind them. She offered them a place to sit and she went behind her desk and sat in her chair.

The three took there seats and waited for the major to tell them what this is about. Helena knew it was something to do with her. She didn't know why Myka and Pete were here though. Whatever it was it was not good.

"Ms. Wells it has come to our attention that you can't keep you temper under control. You do know that we recruited you for and what we expect of you, yes?"

Helena froze for a moment then looked at directly at Major Frederic and asked, "What is this regarding exactly, and what does it have to do with Myka and Pete here, Ma'am?"

The major looked long and hard into Helena's eyes and then stated calmly, "This is regarding what happened in the Game Room with Mr. Brunsky. It also has come to the colonel's attention your lack of focusing. I have convinced him that Ms. Bering and Mr. Lattimer can be good for you. He thinks you are getting to soft because of them. I however, happen to think other wise. The only problem I have from you is you lack of holding your temper. There is a time and place for things and that was not it and it will not be tolerated."

Helena was watching and listening intently was trying to figure out what to say to that and what was being kept from her still. She was just about to reply to Major Frederic when she heard a yell from side of her.

"Woah! Hold up there. What do you mean we are good for H.G. What she can't have friends now. Are we not allowed to have friends or something?" Pete asked not sure what was going on.

Myka looked over at Pete and so did Helena, they then looked back at Major Frederic expecting a answer.

"Not exactly Mr. Lattimer. There are things regarding Ms. Wells that are of special circumstance. I have no authority to avert from orders, but I can try to influence how they will be taken out."

"So does that mean you are projecting Helena from whatever the Colonel has planed for her? Specking of that, what plan does he have for Helena?" Myka asked concerned about Helena's safety.

Before the major could answer Helena answered facing forward towards Major Frederic's desk looking downward with her eyes closed. "As you have noticed I have been pointed out to be the brightest out of all of the new recruits since we have been launched here. I was recruited because Colonel Valda thinks I have great potential to be are savior in this battle against the Formics. I was told before coming here that I need to keep my temper under control, because I beaten someone almost to death after I had my monitor taken out."

Myka and Pete looked at H.G. as she explained with shocked expression, neither one could think of anything to say to that.

"The fault does not fall fully on yourself Ms. Wells, we were watching you the whole time and did not intervene. You did it to protect yourself and I would have done the same if in your shoes." Major Frederic stated in a calming, reassuring manner.

Helena looked up to find the major's warm reassuring gaze upon her. She nodded and then looked over to Pete and Myka. She hoped that they were still friends after admitting to what she was keeping from them. Myka looked into her eyes with those beautiful alluring green ones, they seemed to be glassy, probably from tears she was holding in. Helena looked at her with a saddened, apologetic expression. Myka gave her a nodded stating it was alright and that she understood now. Pete just gave her a nodded and a thumbs up that they were all good too.

The major watched them interact with each other thinking she made the best choice. "Getting back to the conversation at hand. Yes, I am trying my best at protecting all of you. I am having Sergeant Nielsen look after you when I can not. If you have legitimate problems report it to him. As for what took place in the Game Room, I am to warn you about what will happen if you do not keep your temper under lock down and that would be an hours worth exemption from your free time, Ms. Wells. In addition the colonel has ordered that you have extra lessons with Caturanga regarding strategies. I do not know how it will fit in you scheduling yet, but was told that I will be informed as soon as the colonel has figured it out."

"Yes ma'am." Helena said nodding her head.

"Is there any more questions regarding anything that has been said here?"

Helena was hesitant but made up her mind and asked, "Yes, I know it is speaking out of place..."

"What is it Ms. Wells?"

"I was wondering... what else am I not being told?"

The major sighed and stated as gently as she could, "I need you to do what is asked of you for now and let me worry about things that will be happening in the future. If I were to tell you now it will not end well for any of us, so I need you to do what is instructed and remember there are people on your side, you are not alone."

Helena nodded

"If that is all then, you are dismissed and may head back to your quarters for the evening."

The three Launchies got up from their seats and left the majors office and headed back to their dormitory.

* * *

_When we got back to the dormitory we all chatted on Myka's bed in low tones so that know one would here us. We discussed what took place with Major Frederic and discussed how much we could trust her. We agreed that we could play by her rules and see where it goes. Pete said he didn't get any bad vibes from the major. Pete had a tendency to get good or bad feelings off of people or situations. Myka also thought that Major Frederic was trustable by the way she approached us, but agreed that we still should be cautious. I listened to what they had to say and agreed to comply to the major for now._

_After that Pete said that he was going to play a game on his touch pad and then go to bed. Myka and myself talked for awhile like usual until lights out. Myka wanted to make sure I was ok. She now knew why I averted her question back when we were on the shuttle. I didn't want her to think I was a monster, because sometimes I felt like one when I did things like that. I also didn't want to bring her and Pete into this position that I was thrown in. At times I wonder if I should have declined Colonel Valda's offer to come here._

_Myka eventually changed the topic, I guess her way of trying to distract me from what was really going on, which worked. It always did with her. She could convince me or distract me of anything. She was my treasured person, the one that kept me going or from doing anything that might get me in deep trouble. I just hope that whatever is going to be coming are way will not take this away._

* * *

_**To Be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: **Sorry for the longer than usual wait have been dealing with an ant problem in my room and have been distracted trying to find where they are coming from and killing them. I am hoping that we have found the spots...they are temporarily taped up till we can get to cocking the holes and finding the nest...it appears to be in the wall some where in the house...

I have decided to change the first person prospective at the beginning and end of the chapters to _italics _so that it is easier for you guys to read.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_A few weeks have passed by for us here. I have e-mailed home a couple of times since I have been here with no reply. I starting to wonder if they are getting my e-mails or maybe they are and not caring to e-mail me back. I have put it in the back of my mind for now, it is not as important as other things right now. I have been having those same dreams on and off and have not gotten any further learning what I was there for or what that creature was/is, but have happened less and less frequent as I became busier, focused on classes and hanging out with my friends._

_We have been going to classes and learning military training like usual with more and more homework as the days go on. Myka and I have started our little bouts in the training room on and off during our free time showing each other our different styles and helping each other improve. Pete would tag along sometimes too and would also join in with the training. It will be more complicated to try to fit them in as we will now have to work around my new schedule._

_I was just informed this morning that I have my first extra class scheduled today with General Caturanga (He is 'retired' 5 star general and likes to be called simply, Caturanga) by Sergeant Nielsen. It is during my first hour of my free time today and was told that that was how it was going to be every time there was free time available. That would mean that I didn't get to go with Pete and Myka right away. I would have to meet up with them later. I personally think this stupid extra class time is ridiculous. I would rather hang out with Myka, and I suppose that is the colonel's point. Not much I can do about it unfortunately, I suppose I will just have to grin and bare it, as they say._

* * *

"Wells!" Artie yelled. Sergeant Nielsen and the Launchies he was in charge of made their way back from the Battle Room. It was their last class of the day.

Helena had been in an irritated mood all day. Pete and Myka tried to cheer her up some today in the Battle Room, while practicing on their form for their means of travel with no gravity. All the Launchies were all getting the hang of it. Pete and Myka did accomplish to distract her for a while anyway, but as soon as they were on their way back she silent and appeared to be in a fog.

They all were all in platoon formation again and Helena was not really paying attention to anything, she was in her own head thinking about the extra class and what she will be missing with Pete and Myka. As soon as she heard her name being called she snapped out of it as Artie's voice was load and irritated, then again he never seemed to not be grumpy. H.G. looked up to find that they all stopped and was surprised that she didn't keep going. She gathered her wits about her and immediately replied, "Sir, yes, Sir." in attention.

"I would like to speak with you before you leave for your free time." Sergeant Nielsen said it that way on purpose so that others would not know about Helena's extra classes. He did not need another fight to happen out of jealousy or out of cruelty. It was a private matter anyway. He was informed by Major Frederic that Pete and Myka knew about it and was more or less caught up to speed on as much as H.G. on her situation.

"Sir, Yes, Sir"

"Good. I will be waiting in my office." Artie stated before he addressed the rest of the group. "Alright Launchies get dressed into your usual attire and go about you business. I do not want to hear about any fights...there better, _better_ not be any or so help me, I will have you thrown out of this program. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" All the Launchies yelled.

"Good. Now get dressed."

That was all it took for all to get moving and quickly to their storage spaces and change clothes. Once Myka was done she went to check on Helena to make sure that she was ok. When she reached Helena she found that she was done too and was about to close her locker, but stopped and reopened it. She grabbed something and closed the door.

Helena wasn't sure what she needed. She was about to close the door to her locker, but then had a thought, she reopened her halfway closed locker door and grabbed her touch pad thinking she might need it. Helena then closed her locker, she turned around to find Myka right behind her. She was not expecting to see her and it made her jump. H.G. got her heart rate back under control quickly and then tried to avoid Myka as she tried to make her way to Artie's office.

"Helena. Helena wait."

H.G. stopped. She did not turn right away, but when she did she did it slowly and had her head bent looking at the floor.

"Helena... Helena why are you acting this way? Today you have been irritated at almost everything and have been making overly sarcastic side comments and jokes at Pete or my expense. I get that you are angry and frustrated at the situation at hand, but all me and Pete have been trying to do was cheer you up."

Helena was not looking at Myka nor did she want to. She was frustrated and disappointed that she will not be able to be with her friends during their free time like everyone else. She became focused on how unfair it was and how Brunsky didn't even get a slap on a hand. He just got away with it. She couldn't fathom how this was just nor could she except that she could not do anything about it. She wanted to take out that little git, to give him a taste of is own misdeeds. She knew that she was being a complete ass to her friends right now, but could not help it. She didn't have an outlet for this pent-up anger and frustration. She was bound to a promises that she made with her friends that she will follow what Major Fredric has instructed and that she will stay out of trouble. It has been building up for a while now and when she was informed by Sergeant Nielsen today, that she will be having her extra class and that it will be during her free time and will continue to be, was the last straw. She could do nothing about her situation an it has made her quite the nasty one.

"Helena look at me." Myka demanded trying to get Helena to explain what exactly is bothering her. She knows, along with Pete, that H.G. was not deliberately trying to hurt them, or be mean to them all day. Myka knew that she was trying to vent her frustration and anger. She knew Helena did not have many ways of letting it go. During their bouts Myka noticed at times H.G. would get aggressive, but she was careful not to hurt them. She knew that H.G. needed an outlet, and that she did not have any good ones.

H.G. still did not look up when she heard the demand. She was determined not to see Myka's eyes, to see disappointment and anger. She feared Myka's judgment of her actions.

"Helena, please look at me." Myka said softly and ever so kindly. She walked to Helena knowing that Helena will not lift her head willingly. She brought her hand to H.G.'s chin and lifted it upward so that Helena's eyes would meet her own. "Helena look at me. I am not mad at you. I am just concerned. I know that you are in a difficult position. I know that you have not been treated fairly a lot of the time and a lot of pressure is on you. I just want to be there for you anyway I can, ok. So please don't shut me out."

Helena could not look away even if she wanted to after her eyes met Myka's. She heard what Myka had to say and was happy to hear that she was forgiven, but was also a little disappointed to find that Myka didn't fully understand. "Myka, that is not all of what this is about and I...I am not proud of what I did to you a Pete today and I will try better to restrain myself. I just needed relief from this anger and frustration that has been boiling underneath my skin for weeks now. I have found that it has been getting harder and harder to restrain. I can not go all out in fighting with you, as you and Pete are still learning and I have to hold back a lot. I do not want to hurt you, either of you. I am sorry if I have caused you or Pete any pain, but I didn't mean to cause any-"

"It is ok Helena, we understand. We can deal with cranky Helena as long as she does try to communicate with us. We want to help you in anyway we can. We are friends now and that is what friends do, they help each other."

"Thank you, Myka. I will try to remember that."

"Good. Now tell me please, what did you mean that this is not all about what I said before, about you having a big load and that things aren't always fair to you?"

"Oh. Well, what I meant was that I am also mad that I am going to be missing being with you, you and Pete. I am now going to have this bloody stupid class every time we have free time for an hour. I will have to meet up with you later, and I will be missing out on all that nice fun times we have together. I am also quite disappointed and frustrated that Brunsky gets away with not even a slap on the hand. He is the one that provoked a reaction from Pete and then the three of us as we walked away. I don't understand why he...I just don't like it." Helena sighed and said finally what was bothering her the most, "I also know why the colonel is doing this to me. And I don't like it nor do I think it is fair."

"Oh, Helena." Myka said in sadness for H.G. "I understand and I know that it is unjust, and that the colonel is trying to lessen are time together, but it will never happen. You know why?"

"No."

"Because I wont let it. I wont let you go Helena. You are stuck with me now and the same goes for Pete. We are going to survive this place together no matter what. You got that?"

"I do now." Helena said with an honest smile. She was happy to be reminded that she was not alone in this place and that she will never be alone again.

Now that they got that settled, Myka hugged H.G. and told her that Pete and herself will be waiting for her to get done. Then Myka let go and Helena gave a smile, then left to go to Sergeant Nielsen's office.

* * *

She made it to the sergeant's office and knocked lightly on the door before entering. Artie was seated at his desk looking over things on his projector that was being projected from his desk. He waved his hand referring to Helena to sit and that he will be with he in a moment.

After a minute or two he looked up to Helena and addressed her, "Wells. I am here to inform you that you will be meeting Caturanga in the same room that you always have with Caturanga, in the strategy class. He tells me that you are very skilled and that he is looking forward to meeting you on a one to one basis. I also would like too remind you that you are to do as you are told and to not cause any trouble. I am well aware that you have been on edge the last couple of weeks and I would suggest you find an outlet that does not upset anyone. I am not your go to guy for your problems, but if things get to rough for you my door is open, but they better be legitimate things. I do not run any therapy sessions in my office, do you got that?"

"Sir, yes, Sir."

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

Helena shook her head no.

"Good. Ok then, you can go off to you class. I will be going back to my work."

"Ok. Thank you, Sir." Helena said in a soft tone. This was the first time that Artie has treated her rather nicely. She is normally yelled at or just have him being irritated and grouchy at her. She was starting to think he had it in for her, with all the looks and irritated mannerisms. She was pleased to see that he did not fully dislike her. She wondered if maybe I was irritated at her situation as much as herself.

She left the room missing Artie's little smirk and headed towards her extra strategy class. She was now in a much better mood after the talk with Myka and Artie. She felt like maybe she could be optimistic and see maybe the good in the bad.

* * *

Helena made it to the classroom in time it would seem, as she did not see Caturanga in the room yet. She decided to observe the room and to boot up one of the huge touch screens that was like a table or a desk, even though she had her small one. Once it was up, she decided to play a game by herself. She had almost forgotten that she used to like doing this all the time. Before she met Myka and Pete, she would play by herself and try beating her records in her game history. Just when she beat the game, she heard someone call her name in a British accent much like her own.

"Ah, Ms. Wells," Caturanga said as he came in to find Helena playing on one of the touch tables. He was an old man in his mid to late 60's, he appeared to be of Middle Eastern descent and was nearly bald with a ring of white hair at his temples and a white beard. He walked up to her and asked, "What have you decided to do to amuse yourself in your wait?"

"Sir, I...ah...decided to play a game or two while waiting, sir. I didn't know how long you would be. I will shut this off and we can be on are way, sir," Helena said a bit nervous thinking that she might be in a bit of trouble.

"No need to worry my dear, we are in no rush. I was just curious, Ms. Wells. You have great ideas and brilliant strategies that you have shown in class. You are probably my best student to date. In fact I have not met anyone who was as gifted as you have shown to be since myself. Your lovely friend Myka is not that bad either, or your other friend Pete, but they both have a lot to learn. Your friend Myka though is very gifted in learning very quickly. She could be a force to recon with later on. She could be a great adversary for you."

"Thank you sir, and I will be sure to pass along the complements to my friends as well."

"Well thank you my dear."

Helena succeeded in shutting off the touch table and stood up. "So you are in charge here, so what will we be doing sir?"

"No, no, no, my job to teach and to solve puzzles, as well show you and all the kids here how to solve puzzles, we should say.

"Puzzles? What kind of puzzles?" Helena asked in confusion.

"Many sorts, and I design them too. Sometimes to design a game you will be playing, much like the one you were playing just a moment ago, and sometimes to brew the perfect cup of tea."

"Well I can't argue with you there, but with the supplies we get shipped here from all over the world a good cup of tea shouldn't be hard to come by for one such as yourself."

"Yeeess, but the perfect cup of tea, that's a puzzle."

Helena gave a chuckle and nodded her head in agreement.

"I have seen you play many of my games. You are very gifted."

"I thought my imagination knew no boundaries but to stand here in the midst of all this wonderment, finding out that my teacher has been the maker of a lot of my favorite games to play is astounding."

Caturanga chuckled and stated, "Y-Yeaah, there is always more to learn." He took Helena's arm and wrapped it around his and headed for the door and stated as they were leaving, "I will teach you." He was going to take her to his office quarters were they would be having these classes.

Helena gave a chuckle as they left. She was in high spirits now. She thought she might actually enjoy this extra class of hers.

* * *

They made it to Caturanga's office, which was not too far away from the classroom that he taught in. When Helena came into to the office for the first time she was amazed. There were collections of games and puzzles throughout the room. There were trinkets and collectibles in cabinets. There were bookshelves along the wall inhabited with books. There were so many that they were stacked above, on top of the shelves so they would not be all over the floor.

It looked so much different than all of the other places she has been in on this space station, a place that felt a little like home. It was much like her room, without all the collectables and old things. Her room at home had a lot of her inventions here and there. She kept the really good ones in secret hiding places so her brother didn't know what she had made and try to claim it as his own.

Helena let go of his arm and walked slowly in the room examining all of Caturanga's things. She eventually looked at his desk curious what to find there if his walls were engulfed with so many interesting things. On this desk there of course was a projector that was not turned on and chairs to sit in. There also were books stacked up on the side of his desk and in the middle was a nice marble chess set that was laid out. The chess set was very nice. It had silver and gold trimming on the sides of the board. The white squares were made of silver and the black was made of granite and a the edge of the area of the back had white squares and gold trimming. The pieces were made quite nicely as well. The black matched the black squares and had silver trimming and the white pieces were silver with gold trimming. It was a very nice, beautiful, well crafted chess set. It was very balanced and very cutting edge, it had it's own voice. Helena was about to pick up a piece to examine it but then was interrupted by Caturanga.

"Do you fancy a game, my dear?"

Helena looked up and stated, "I suppose if it is not asking too much. It is a lovely set and I can not help but be drawn to it."

"Nonsense my dear, I have actually brought it out so we could have a friendly match. That is if you are sure you are up for it."

"Oh, I think I am more than ready to test my wits against you. It would be an honor, sir."

"The honor is all mine, Ms. H.G Wells."

Helena giggled at her name as she signed her name as H.G. Wells in her games.

They both sat down in their designated seats, Caturanga behind the desk and Helena in front of it. Caturanga offered her white as white always moves first. Helena thanked him and moved one of the pawns first and waited for Caturanga to make his move. They both already had strategies and then kept switching to different tactics to take out their opponents pieces and check the king, hoping to make checkmate.

* * *

Later when Caturanga and H.G. finished their game she was told that she could be off. Helena lost the game against him and rightfully so she thought. It would have been a horrible disappointment if she could beat Caturanga so easily. She thanked him for the pleasure of the game and company and then headed towards to activities area and decided to start looking in the library for Myka. Helena was not sure if she would be hanging with Pete or not, but she was sure Myka would be in the library waiting for her, she was not told this but had a feeling that is were she was.

She finally reached the library and headed inside. She combed the aisles of bookshelves looking for Myka. She did not find her, so she went to the back of the library on the second floor and looked in the sitting area, if she was not on the nice comfy couch they like to sit on up there, then she had to be in one of the other aisles up there.

Helena made her way to the sitting area that they were fond of and was happy to see Myka reading a book. She could not tell which book, but whatever it was Myka was into it. She was curled up at the end of the couch with her arm leaning on top of the armrest and holding the book with her head tilt down slightly as she read. The lamp was on next to her on the side table and there were a stack of books in front of her on the end table. Helena made her way quietly to the couch and sat down trying not to disturb Myka. She glances at the books at the table to find a lot of them were H.G. Wells books. She thought it a bit endearing as well humorous. She knew Myka's favorite author was H.G. Wells, but also knew that Myka took new solace in them, as both the author and herself share the same name.

Myka noticed Helena as she sat down, she pretended to still be reading as she examined Helena from the side of her vision. She wanted to make sure that Helena was in a better mood, which she seemed to be. She was very relaxed and somewhat cheerful. Myka thought it was very nice to see H.G. back to her old self again.

H.G. picked up one of the books of H.G. Wells, she was drawn to the title 'The Time Machine.' She was curious on what it was about as she has not read to many of the classic books, but more of one dealing with engineering or strategies. She has read a couple of books here and there when she could go in her fathers study in peace without anyone there to bother her, which was not very common. Her father did not like anyone taking his books out of his study nor did he like it much when his children were in there. She read the summary of the book and found it interesting, the idea of time travel. She sometimes had thoughts on it and always wondered what things would be like if she could change things that she did. She opened the book and was about to read when she caught Myka looking at her happily.

"Hello, darling. I see that you have been rather busy reading. It seems you missed me quite a bit as you have decided to take the pleasure of reading my names sake's books."

"Oh. I guess I did, Pete got bored awhile ago and left to play games, or something. I kinda wasn't in the mood to do any of that right now. I really just wanted to... just read till you came back...I guess."

"Well it looks like you have had a fun time anyway darling. You picked out more then enough books to last a week." Helena said with an amused, flirtatious smile.

Myka laughed and replied, "I guess I have. I could not help myself; I didn't know what I wanted to read first."

"Well that is the question it would seem." Helena stated as she leaned over to Myka and lightly gabbed her hand and rotated it so she could see what book Myka was reading.

Myka's heart rate shot up at Helena's close proximity. When Helena's hand touched her own she was breathless and tried very hard to not let Helena notice the affect she had on her. She still didn't understand these feelings she had for Helena yet. She wasn't sure why she was having them at all. Did she like Helena? Of course she did, she was her best friend like Pete. Right? She honestly didn't know anymore. Helena always somehow had this affect on her that she could not describe or fully understand. It was like she had a pull to her like a magnet. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing to have though with her as Helena was in a situation where she was being yanked in an opposite direction. She wasn't sure if she should even address what this thing that she had with Helena because it could make H.G.'s life a lot harder to manage if she is being constantly polled in two different directions.

Helena saw the title of the book was 'War Of The Worlds' She gave a chuckle to that and was happy for some reason to find it was this title. She knew why it was funny to her, but didn't understand why there was such warmth filling her heart knowing it was this title.

H.G. looked back at Myka's face to retort and tease her, when she noticed Myka seemed to be fighting with herself. Helena didn't understand what happened to have caused this reaction from Myka. Normally Myka had a sense of pleasure from Helena's closeness and tried to seem unaffected even though it was written all over her that she enjoyed those moments. She couldn't stand to watch anymore not doing anything and decided to try and comfort her, she rubbed her thumb with the hand that held onto Myka's and asked, "Darling, what is the matter?"

Myka noticed Helena's thumb moving in small gentle circles, which seemed to have calmed her from her inner freak out and stated, "Nothing Helena...just was thinking about...asking how you class went." Myka lied as she didn't want to tell Helena about her feelings as she didn't know if Helena had any for her, and she also didn't know if she even should bring them up in the first place.

Helena wasn't fully convinced, but let it go. She didn't want to push her into anything that she didn't want say. She knew Myka would tell her in time, all she could do right now is be there for her. "Oh...Well considering that I thought it was going to be a horrible waste of time and a punishment at that, it went rather well. Caturanga is a nice, sweet man outside of the classroom. He is not as strict or as forceful as he is when teaching us. I found that he has designed and made a lot of the games I like to play. He stated he has been watching me and even knows the name I go by in them, which isn't very hard to figure out I guess." Helena laughed at her own statement and the same for Myka as she was happy that Helena seemed to have a great time. "We played a nice game of chess in his office. You would have loved his office, my darling. It was stacked with books and he had cabinets full of trinkets and things... It was delectable, a room fit to look like it was home for the both of us. It was exciting. Oh, and the chess set was a classic very beautiful and it had it's own krizma. We played one game and of course I had lost, I did not expect to win against an opponent as well accustomed to the game and how it can be played."

Helena and Myka talked for a long time on her extra class with Caturanga and about Myka's books. They even sat in silence enjoying each others company as they both read books Myka took out. They ended up snuggling against each other, Helena had her head in Myka's lap as Myka had her feet stretched out on the end table in front of her. They spent their remaining free time talking and reading books and sometimes would read exerts they liked out load that they found and would end up having conversations on them or even battle each other at finding the best quotes.

* * *

_Life for me here may not be easy to say the lest, but I have friends that care and higher ups that seem to be in my corner. I am not alone anymore as long as I hold onto them, and I have to hold on to them, they will hold on to me too. Because of this I can't pull way and as things get more complicated the urge to do so comes, I know that I will be fine because I am not alone, I have people that will fight for me. I think I can handle that thought as the days go by. I know now that I will survive this school no matter what is thrown at me as long as I have my friends._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Sorry for the even longer wait. The holidays got the best of me. I have had a very rocky end of the year and was having trouble writing with my moods that I tent to be in from the 2 weeks from my last posting.

This chapter was to be a bit different then it is now, along with chapter 8 as it is initially this chapter as well. I ended up writing things I didn't plan to put in and the line up is a bit different that what I originally had planed in my head, but as people say the show must go on. I don't mind how this chapter came out it is just different... I hope you you enjoy it anyway. Chapter 8 is not finished yet, as I have now have a little more to put in since it is a break off from this one. I hope to get that one out soon as well.

Hope all of you have had a good holiday, no matter which one you celebrate and a 'Happy New Year!' to you all.

Also I would like to thank you all for reading my story ^^ the views are nice as well as the reviews, the favs and the follows. I appreciate them all and will continue to ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_It has been 2 months since I have came here. I have been doing pretty well considering. Myka has helped keep my head up and Pete helps me enjoy my time being a kid. We have fun playing games with each other and teasing one another. I think he has mostly given up on me as dating material, which I must say is a relief, not that I don't like him, but he is most certainly not my type._

_Myka has been a bit distant with me sometimes when we are alone like she is trying to not over step some line, which I am not sure what that is, but I am hoping I will find out soon. I am not sure how long I can stand seeing her in such a restrained longing. It seems like she is afraid to get closer, like it will lead down a path that we should not go down. That in itself is ridiculous, because anything involving Myka is undeniable pleasure. I can't imagined my life without hers now. We are two magnets that are so similar being gravitated to each other. Maybe that is what is scaring Myka. Maybe she is afraid that these feelings we have for each other is a hindrance to her or me, because I am not really supposed to be close to anyone. Whatever the case, I must find out, and soon, before some other thing happens and we are pulled further apart._

_Classes with Caturanga on a one on one basis are most definitely not boring to say the least. We have played many games or chat, but we always seem to play at least one game of chess a week. I have not won a single game yet. He says that chess is his life's passion. I hope to be at least half as good as he is at strategy someday. I want to make him proud of me, I feel like he is my person to go to for questions seeking answers or if I have complaints. He doesn't get mad at me or think I am a pest, he answers with honestly and kindly. He helps me keep it together and helps me with my tendency to keep things in. He normally notices if I have been having a bad week or day and we hash it out with words or in game and sometimes both. He is everything I wished my father was._

_Between Pete, Myka and Caturanga, I have managed to keep it together so far and I am hoping to maintain that track recorded._

* * *

Today for Caturanga's extra class he set up a game for Helena to play. He knew that Helena would get frustrated and probably lash out how unfair this game is and that there is no possible way out of the out come that is given to Helena. He needs to teach her that life sometimes throws you on a sinking ship with no ways to survive and that it is on you to be creative enough to survive. That is all Helena really has left to learn to strategizing. They only other things she has to work on is her attitude in approaching situations. She maybe highly intelligent and resourceful, but has a wicked temper when things don't go her way or when threatened. She needs to learn to have a cool head in battle, which she has on her good days, but on her bad ones you better watch out. Caturanga wants her to be as ready for what awaits her as possible.

He has talked with Major Frederic and knows that Helena is being set up to be the next potential to be the commander of the fleet to beat the Formics. He knows what type of pressure the girl is feeling as he was a 5 star general not to long ago. He retired because of what they were doing. He could not do what they asked when they asked him to help. He requested to leave, but was denied and was ordered to train the new generations to help them achieve greatness, to help them be what they needed. He has been bitter at the International Fleet for many years. He was hopeful when others that were posted here thought much like himself, how wrong all of this was. It was not just wrong for the children that train and learn to not trust anyone and train to destroy your enemy with no remorse. He was happy to know that two others were on his side. They have been waiting a long time to make their move to hopefully stop this madness. They put all their faith in a special girl that is a genius in the true since of the word among other geniuses. She was born to lead, to achieve great things as well as to defy what is not just, what is not right. She would need great help in achieving this as well as great guidance so she does not get turned around or crumble when she is backed into a corner.

He knows how much Helena will not like him today, but he must teach this lesson most of all as it the only way she will survive in this place as well to survive the end of her use that the colonel has planed. He can't save her from what is bestowed on her, but he can give her the skills and the mind set to survive and to win in war. He can make her adaptable to anything that is thrown at her. He can also be here for her till she is ready, until she moves on up the ladder where she will be in charge of the fleet. He has no idea how the colonel plans to play this, but all he can do is teach Helena all he knows. He has grown fond of her these last few months and continues to, she has become something like a daughter to him and he wants, needs, to give her a fighting chance to survive in the end. He knows that she too is in good hands with her friends and they will help her growth as much as himself, Major Fredric and Sergeant Nielsen. They all must work together and help Helena as much as they can.

* * *

Helena walked into Caturanga's office in a good, excited mood. She was hoping to play another game off chess today. She wanted to try and beat him again. She thought she might try a move or two she thought up this week against him to see how he will counter her. She was hoping to maybe get lucky this time around and win, which she knew was unlikely to happen, but could not resist the urge to try. It was not in her blood to give up on anything, but to continually try to take the obstacle in front of her down. She may try many different thing to attack it or get around it, but giving up and admitting defeat that she could not pass the obstacle was not an option for her, was not in her nature.

H.G. was told that she will be doing a maze game where she will have to figure out how to get out of it by figuring the layout, as well as the challenges and riddles that will be in her way. It was an exercise for ones mind as well as ones cleverness and determination. She didn't mind the idea at all, she was hoping to impress Caturanga with her skills in these games, she has not, not beaten one before. They were always puzzles of knowledge or of chance. These games were of calculation of cost of your choices as well of the knowledge and cleverness to figure out a riddle that you have to figure out or remembering what was shown or that you tried before.

She was playing the mind game that Caturanga said he built for Helena, courtesy of Major Frederic. She agreed with Caturanga that Helena needed to learn of failure as well as try to learn to survive in impossible odds. Helena only had to start the game on her tablet and it synced up with her mind so that all she would have to do was think about what she wanted to do. For this moment they were playing it off of Caturanga's projector on his desk, because the screen was bigger and he could observe Helena as she played.

This game was designed to evolve with H.G., as well as to create stories with her. It was to create challenges for her, it did not always start on the same level. There will be different levels as she goes on, but will not be noticed as much as it is set up to feel like an adventure. It's a story that will grow with Helena's mind, so it will be continuous as she beats a challenge. It is to monitor her psyche as much as it is a tool for her to use to figure out ways to over come obstacles in different situations.

H.G. made it through almost all of the challenges with ease. She currently is right now facing a fork in the road situation. There are three doors that all look the same and one is said to lead her out of the maze and the other two to her death. She had to pick one and take a chance, so she tried the one in the middle, which lead to her death. She was brought back to life again and was told chose again. She tried the one on the right and that too lead to her death. She then tried the one on her left as it was the only one left that would lead her out of this maze, but as she went through the door she was met with her end again. She didn't understand at first, and when she was brought back she stared a long time at them trying to figure out if the doors. H.G. had a thought, maybe the doors had a pattern that the door that lead her out of the maze would rotate every time she came back again. She played out all the scenarios, all the choices she could make in picking which door and they all still lead to her death. No matter how many times she pick a different door. She even picked the same door at least 8 times hoping that that door would get picked.

"Bollocks!" Helena grew frustrated and angry as she kept going she eventually got up from her seat and paced. She looked over to Caturanga as he was observing her, watching her every move. She noticed that he was **_to_** calm and collected, like he predicted that she would do this. It was written in his mannerisms that she has come to know as she has spent time with him in these classes.

"What do you know that I don't?" Helena asked in frustration and curiosity.

Caturanga however, remained silent.

She grew more frustrated and angry and thought, "Is the game fixed, did you fix the game?" There was nothing again from Caturanga. "You did, didn't you? Why? Why would you do that? What is the point in designing a game I can't win? Is it punishment, did I do something to piss you off? Is it some lesson that only you can teach me? What?!" Helena grew louder and loader till she was yelling at him trying to get him tell her in her anger and frustration.

Caturanga was silent for a moment waiting for H.G. to calm some, so he may speak and that she would listen, "Yes exactly. That is it exactly, my dear."

"What? What is 'exactly'?" Helena asked in annoyance as she was not in the mood anymore for riddles.

"It is a lesson only I can teach you."

"Then pray tell, sir, what is this so called lesson that you are trying to teach me?" H.G. asked cheekily.

Caturanga was not bothered by Helena's sharp silver tongue, as he expected it. "Helena my dear, you will face times in battle where you will be backed into a corner with no way out. It is up to you to find a way or to make one."

H.G. looked at him for a moment trying to understand what he was saying. She was now a bit more calmed down and can think clearer. The only thing she could think of what he meant was, "Do you mean sacrificing? Sacrificing pawns to make a hole in their defenses for you to get out of a corner?"

"Yes and no. As you have learned today in the game with the three doors that sometimes there are no ways to win. You will have to sacrifice to see that, as you did. Then comes the question, how do you win against something that is unwinable?"

"There is nothing that is not unwinable, sir. There has to be a way to get around the three doors in the game."

"There is."

"And what is it, sir?"

"Well my dear, that you will have to figure out, but I will give you a hint."

"What would that be sir?"

"You must change the rules."

"Change the rules?" Helena asked in disbelief.

"Yes. When the rules do not agree with one, it is sometimes necessary to change them."

"So in other words if I were to dig my own path to get out of the maze, I might leave it, instead of going through the trap doors that always seem to get me killed?"

"Well that would be changing the rules to accommodate yourself, but getting you out of the maze? You will have to find out."

H.G. nodded that she understood and walked calmly back to the desk and continued the game. She did just as she asked Caturanga. She found a way out of the maze.

"See, there are ways in which one can turn the game around, if only you are to look. The rules are only guide lines to help keep order and direction. If you do not agree with them you can always find away around them, as long as you think and look around, there are always alternative to the rules set for you. This is an important lesson to always keep in mind, my dear Helena."

Not long after that the lesson was over and she could go catch up with Myka and Pete. They said that they were going to be in the training facility and that Helena should join when she was done with her class.

* * *

Helena made her way to the dormitory to get a change of clothes and then headed directly towards the training facility to train with them as well as do some scrimmaging with each other.

When she entered the training facility's dojo she could she Myka and Pete wrestling with one another. Myka got the upper hand and swept Pete's leg and they both fell to the ground laughing. They both looked like they were having fun and not sparring for real. They more then likely started focused, until Pete did something goofy and made Myka ease up from her very focused mind. Helena thought that might be a good thing for Myka to have, because she needed a little more fun in her life, much like herself. Myka didn't need to be as stressed out as Helena, but took everything upon herself and made it so that everything was resting on her shoulders a lot of the time. She was a very up tight person that liked rules and order and thought they were there for a reason. She would break some if she thought they went against the right thing, but overall she was by the book.

Helena made her way to the side of the room that held the hooks and cubby holes to put her things in. She took off her shoes and put them in one of the cubby holes. Just as she took off her yellow jumpsuit that was over her white shirt and pants that all the cadets wore, she noticed that Pete and Myka noticed her presence in the room and helped each other up and walked towards her. She folded up her jumpsuit and put it into the cubby as well. Pete and Myka made it to her as she turned back around to face them. Myka reached her first and Pete at her heels.

"Hello. I see you guys have been making progress in your studies. Pete seems to be easily distracted though. I am starting to wonder if he will ever pay attention."

"Hey! I pay attention and I am not easily distracted." Pete said with defiance.

Myka smiled and laughed at Helena's criticisms of Pete. She couldn't help herself and adding her side comments as well. "She does have a point Pete. We were supposed to be sparring with each other and practicing fighting techniques, but then you decided to not take this seriously and cheat. You tickle me as I had you in a leg lock, which by the way was dangerous as I could have broken your leg or at the very least sprained it if I didn't end up letting go." Myka said off handily.

Pete waved off Myka's comments by defending his actions, "Yeah, but you did and my leg is fine. Besides it is not cheating if it works."

"He does have a point darling, but I would have to side with Myka on the fact that it was underhanded and dangerous." Helena said in all seriousness to Pete.

"Alright, alright. I wont do it again. I can't win with the both of you. it's like having two Myka's." Pete was joking, but it had an edge to it that indicated a little bit of annoyance.

"What does that mean?" both Myka and Helena asked at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing. forget I said it."

"Seriously Pete, what did you mean?" Myka asked in a bit softer tone really wanting to know what he meant.

"Nothing really, just that you both..." He was going to say nag but thought better of it and went with, "care about me...you know... I mean your both so similar it's sometimes scary. There are differences between you two, but you both think alike and seem to know what the other is thinking. You two would make a deadly team together."

Myka was a bit touched by what Pete said but was also a little concerned that Pete might think that he is always the odd man out. "Oh, umm thanks Pete. You do know that you are a part of are deadly team too, right? I mean, we need a guy like you with your talents. We may be good as certain things, but you cover what we lack. You are very good as sensing out situations better then the both of us combined, as well as keeping us from not going crazy."

"Yeah I know, I just feel like sometimes you don't need me as much anymore." Pete felt venerable and decided to make a joke at his own expensive. "Plus, you both nag me all the time about things I shouldn't do, or how childish I am being." He laughed a little at the end of his statement.

Helena stepped forward and but her hand gently on Pete's arm so that it would hopefully bring comfort and reassurance. "Pete. Really you mean a great deal to me. You help me keep my spirits up and keep my mind off of reality for a while. I can be a person with you guys and have fun, not some...bloody...test subject to observe and train." H.G. had trouble finding the right words to express how she felt _here_ being special to the colonel. "I feel like I can be myself around you guys. I have never had any friends before you guys and was thinking I was never going to when I came here. I was lucky to have met the both of you, because I am sure if I didn't I would have been losing it in here." She pointed to her head. "I would be a robot doing as I was commanded or losing control of my temper to being poorly treated. You both keep me together as well as keep me going. You get me the energy to keep going as things get progressively worse and that is because I know that I will not be alone anymore. I have friends to turn to now."

Pete and Myka were both watching Helena as she confessed all of this. They didn't know what to say or do as she finished. Helena's hand was still on Pete's arm and Myka right next to the two of them. After a moment Pete garbed H.G. into a hug. Myka was a bit surprised, but not fully, as she knew her best friend was quite an emotional person.

Helena was completely not expecting a hug and didn't know what to do for a moment. She eventually decided to embrace him back and pat him a bit on the back. She looked over to Myka to ask silently if she was doing this right. When Myka looked at her she smiled and nodded her head. H.G. smiled back and was happy that she could enjoy the embrace of a friend. She can't remember ever receiving any hugs as a child from anyone. She was a bit awkward in this one, but was happy to have it as well as to give one. When the hug ended Pete patted her arm and stated that she was a great friend to have and that she was never going to be alone again. She smiled back and said thank you.

Myka nodded silently at Helena as Helena looked at her after what Pete said. She too was happy to have met Helena as was also reassuring her that she will be by her side no matter what.

Pete cleared his throat after a moment and asked, "So how was your class today?"

Helena sighed and stated calmly, but a bit depressed, "Not well, exactly." There was a pregnant pause as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; then exhaled and then opened them. "Caturanga made a game called the 'Mind Game.' It is a cerebral game that is to challenge me. It is supposed to grow as I do apparently, whatever that means, Caturanga was quite vague regarding that. Anyway, it seemed he fixed the game in the end as there was no solution and I kind of got frustrated and angry, and then accused him of fixing it. He said noting until I asked the right question, which I think was me asking about if this was a lesson, a lesson he could only teach me."

"What did he say to that?" Pete asked.

"Exactly"

"What? Exactly what?" Pete asked again as he didn't get it.

"That is what I said. I asked for clarification and he told me it was a lesson that he could only teach me."

"Now I am curious to know what that lesson was." Myka said intrigued by Helena's tale. She was a bit disappointed to here Helena lost her temper again, but could understand the need for it in Helena's frustration.

"Oh, darling you will not like it very much at first as you like rules and order, but I think you might like the cleverness of it and how well it suits me."

"Alright, alright. Stop winding us up, you had us with 'the only lesson he could teach you' thing." Pete said a little excited and irritated and wanting to know this secret lesson the retired 5 star general shared with Helena.

"Change the rules." was all Helena said.

"Change the rules?" Myka asked in clarification.

"Yes. Change the rules."

"That's it. Change the rules. I was hoping for some awesome big bad strategies advise or something. It sounds so...simple." Pete said in disappointment.

"Yes well, It may sound simple but it is hard to do when you do not have an option in the games rules and you have to think out side of the box. For example, in the game I came across 3 doors and was told to choose one as one would lead me out of the maze I was in. I had tried all of the doors and I died each time. I tried different ideas that maybe the door always reset it's self when I died and would be a different door. It didn't seem like it as I went through the same door 8 times in a row. That is when I got angry and then Caturanga offering that hint. We had a bit of a discussion about what he was trying to tell me and eventually I understood. I went back to the game and dug my was out of the maze as the rules would not allow me to use the doors, so I by passed them making my own path out. Caturanga said that if 'the rules do not agree with one, it is sometimes necessary to change them.'"

"Now that sounds cool." Pete said all giddy again. "It's like those old karate movies...you know... when the master teaches them some big lesson using a simple metaphor thing, well normally they do some awesome quick motion gab, or snag, or some awesome shit like that. My point is that they normally are simple too, and cool, like 'wax on and wax off.'" Pete was doing the hand movements that normally went with that quote.

Myka rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend's antics. She did not watch these things much, as she liked reading and enjoying books, but Pete made her watch some of the movies. They weren't bad, but a lot of them were over dramatized.

Helena on the other hand had no idea what-so-ever at what Pete was talking about. She didn't ever see any of them, as her father and mother were all about keeping them well educated and teaching them how to fight. She grew up in more military standards then it would appear against Myka and Pete. She didn't get to watch movies or read books for pleasure much. Her dad always had on the news, they would not watch anything else, really, in her family. "Sorry Pete, but I really don't know what that means. I have never seen those types of movies."

"Really? You both are to much alike." He pointed his thumb at Myka and continued with, "She didn't watch them either, until one day we were talking and it came up. I told her that she had to watch at least one, so we had a movie night at my house once, so that I could educate her in the ways of the martial arts." Pete did some fake karate moves and made a noise that was common in the movies that he watched, "Whaa-chaaa"

Myka and Helena both laughed at his silliness.

"What?" Pete asked wanting to know what was so funny.

"Nothing, it was just..." Myka couldn't figure out the word she wanted to use.

Helena jumped in as stated, "Charming. A little...dorky, I believe is the word, but cute."

Pete looked between Myka and H.G., trying to decide if they were being serious or making fun of him.

Myka noticed that Pete was still not sure if he was being made fun of or not. "Pete we only mean that you were being dorky and childish and that it was funny. We are not making fun of you just enjoying your charms. You can be funny at times, you know, with your childish behavior."

"Is that a compliment or an insult." Pete asked half joking as Myka calls him childish when they have a disagreement.

"It was a complement Pete." Helena stated.

Pete looked over at Helena then back to Myka as she nodded her head stating that is what she meant.

"Oh, I knew that. I knew you could not resist my awesome charms." Pete said all giddy again. The compliment went to his head like always.

Myka and Helena rolled their eyes and laughed some more at Pete's antics.

They all eventually ended up sparring with each other. Helena showed Pete and Myka a thing or two in kenpo and helped point out their weaknesses and strengths.

* * *

_Even though Caturanga set me up to fail, I think the class with him went pretty ok. He has taught me something I WILL NEVER FORGET, a lesson in which I tend to profect and make my stand with. I will use and profect this idea to do what has never been done and to find my way out of this corner I have found myself in._

_As for finding out what is going on with Myka, I intend to find out why she has been a bit distant with me sometimes when we are alone. I need to do it as soon as possible, if a time might like to percent it's self soon, I will take it. I can not watch my best friend's, my more then friend, that I am not sure what are relationship is any more, pain anymore. She should not have to shy away from me and be miserable along with me. We should both be able to confide in each other as we have done before, and work it out for better or worse as we have been since we have come here._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_I intend to find out what is going on with Myka, why she has been a bit distant with me sometimes when we are alone. I will not stand here while she seems to be in pain. She might be afraid to get closer thinking it might lead down a path that we should not go down, but I will prove to her that anything involving her is undeniable pleasure, as I can't imagined my life without hers now. All I need is for an opportunity to fall into my hands. If I have to, I will make one. This avoidance she is doing will not go on forever, as I will put an end to it, rather she likes it or not._

* * *

After they sparred with each other and helped point out what they need to work on, Pete decided that he was done for the day and was going to unwind by playing a few games on his touch pad, while laying in bed. He was pretty wiped out for the day and wanted time to relax, before the long day tomorrow. He told them that he would meet them in the cafeteria for dinner.

Helena asked Myka if she was up for a spar one on one, or if she would be willing to teach her more in fencing. Myka agree to teach Helena more about fencing, they went to get the practice swords. They did not have proper gear for fencing, as they were not taught fencing here. There were wooden sticks, swords, spears and a bunch of other weapons that one could use to practice weaponry. One might wonder why they have them if they never use them, which one might only come up with they keep them so others might practice different fighting styles if they choose. There were plenty of practice weapons, but not all of the proper gear for them, unfortunately, as it was not taught here at this school. Actually hardly anyone touched the practice weapons besides the guns.

Myka and Helena got there practiced wooden swords from the armory and faced each other on the mated floor in the dojo. They have done this a couple of times so Helena had some idea how to use a sword by now, but mostly the basics of how to handle one. Myka was still instructing her on her form, as well as her foot work and arm movement, so that she can block. She had a tendency to leave herself open for attack when fighting her opponent.

Myka struck first and broke their little stand off, Helena blocked. Myka brought her sword back and went for another swing lower to the gut, and Helena managed to block, but almost didn't make it in time as Myka was fast.

Myka smiled and stated, "Not bad, but you still need to be less stiff when on the defensive, as well as less loose on the offensive. You need to be fast enough to block and more on the defensive when attacking, but for what little we have covered, you are not doing to bad. Actually, you are learning rather quickly considering the very few times we have done this for a small amount of time.

"Well that is because I have a wonderful, bright, patient teacher, darling." Helena smiled sweetly. She was flirting with Myka, as well as stating the truth. She wanted to get under Myka's skin so that she will not run away from this, whatever they have with each other. She didn't want Myka to withdraw herself like she has been for the last few weeks.

Myka lost herself in Helena's smile for a minute and forgot that they were in the middle of a bout. Helena went for a strike to her side, as Myka had her center guarded. Myka blocked just in the nick of time as Helena's weapon was almost upon her.

"Now darling, I would think one must be focused and less stiff while playing this sport." Helena said with a cheeky, flirty smile on her face.

"Oh, you want to play that way Helena? We can play that way, but I must warn you that you pick the wrong person to mess with. I am better then you at this sport and I could kick you ass anytime I want." Myka snarked back. She was enjoying the banter between the two of them. She didn't even realize that she caved in to her feelings she had for Helena that she was holding back.

They both backed off from each other as they could not pass the boundary in the middle of the floor, as Myka has instructed, continuing their banter with each other.

"Oh my darling, there is no need for a warning as I already know how deadly you can be, but thank you, I will take that into consideration."

"No ego there."

Helena shrugged her shoulders and then stated, "You win some and you lose some. I can only try when I see a challenge worth pursuing."

"Well lets see if you are as good as you think you are." Myka replied back readying herself along with Helena. "I will not go easy on you."

"I expect nothing less, darling."

With that they were off. Myka made the first move again. She went for Helena's shoulder and Helena managed a block, but if they were fighting with real swords she would have a rip in her shirt, as Myka grazed it. It was not a pointed hit, but was really close. Myka was 10 times faster then before. Helena was quite impressed with how well Myka managed the sword. She was fast and quite deadly. Helena stepped into a game she knew she had little chance of winning, but now knew she had none to start with. She would always be on the defensive when it came to Myka's attacks. She would have to think her way out of this situation that was looking quite grave for her. Helena went in low with her attack. She figured that Myka would not be used to an attack lower then her waist and aiming for her knees. Myka managed a block again, but like Helena thought she was used to head on like you were trained in the sport.

"Your starting to play dirty Helena."

"Yes, well, I could not beat you without improvising, as we all know."

"If that is how you want to play." Myka said with a shrug. "Improvising is allowed, as long as we don't seriously hurt the other, agreed." She didn't even know why she agreed to allow this to happen in the first place. I was just out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying.

"agreed."

This no longer was a fencing match, as now all the rules were throw out the window like Helena liked them. Helena went for another attack, this time she dropped low to the ground and swung her sword to take out Myka's feet from under her. Myka saw this and jumped over Helena's sword as it swung, avoiding it; she then swung her sword down at Helena. Helena lifted her sword to meet Myka's. Myka had the high ground and Helena was on the defensive on her back trying to keep Myka's sword away from herself. Helena eventually had enough grip to left her feet up to hit Myka in the abdomen lifting Myka off of her.

"Not bad." Myka wheezed griping her stomach. She eventually got herself together and waited for Helena to see what she would do next.

"Oh, thank you darling. I like being able to use my kenpo too. It makes this game more interesting don't you think and a bit more even."

"Oh, it does, and much more fun at that." Myka realized what she said and noticed that she would not normally like the idea of disengaging the rules to whatever you like. "You know you are starting to be a bad influence on me. I would normally find this to be disorderly and against the rules, but with you I seem to have more fun bending the idea of rules for more fun. I am starting to think it might get me in trouble one of these times."

Helena gave a gracious smile and was happy to hear that she was succeeded in lightening up Myka. "Oh, I am glad I could lighten you up. You need a bit of disorder in your life, or one tends to go quite mad when it falls apart."

Myka had a feeling that Helena was talking more then what Myka was taking about. It felt personal, not to Helena herself, but about herself. Helena was trying to communicate something about something to Myka, but Myka didn't understand fully what she was trying to get at.

"So, are you ready for another round. So far it is love - love."

"Yes, whenever you are. And by the way, this is not tennis and it wont be 'love' for long."

"Oh, I know darling, and we will see if it will remain 'love' or not."

"your incorrigible."

"Why thank you darling, I work hard at it."

"Oh, I bet you do."

With that Myka went in for an attack swinging her sword to attack Helena in the chest. Helena blocked like Myka expected and she went for another attack, and was blocked again. They both actually were fencing with each other for awhile. Helena had little bit of a hard time keeping up, with lots of close calls, but was fairing pretty well. Myka did something that she would not normally do and that was using martial arts in the mix. She ended up swiping Helena's legs from under Helena when she was focused on blocking her attack. Helena had no time to counter and Myka brought her sword to Helena's throat.

"Do you concede?"

"Well I normally don't, but seeing as I have a sword to my throat, I will for the time being."

"Well that is something I thought I would ever hear, Helena is giving up on pursuing her goal." Myka said with a smile teasing Helena.

"Oh, on the contrary darling, I never said I was giving up on my goal." Helena replied back with a knowing smirk.

Myka looked confused and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" Just as she finished saying that her feet were kicked from under her and she fell on her back.

Helena came on top of her as stated, "This is what I mean." She brought her face closer to Myka's.

Myka suddenly was very stiff. She didn't know what she should do, if she should push Helena away, or if she should give into what she has been craving for awhile; even though she has been pushing it back into the back of her mind since the day in the library, were she mostly figured out her feelings for Helena. She was not sure that Helena shared her feelings, but it was starting look clear now as Helena face became closer to her own, but should they really be doing this? All of that left her mind as Helena's face came in close enough that they shared the same breath and Helena laid her lips on hers. Every thought she had went silent as they both shared their first kiss, even if it was an innocent one.

Helena pulled back just enough to look into Myka's eyes after she kissed Myka. She wanted to make sure she didn't go to far, she wanted to see if Myka felt the same as her. Myka looked like she enjoyed it just as much as herself, which she was happy and grateful for. She hoped now Myka would stop being distant with her and that they could move forward together.

"Helena... why did you do that?" Myka asked not sure what she should do. She was happy that Helena felt the same, but was still contemplating if they should even pursue it.

There was silence for awhile until Helena could find words, "I-I wanted to... ah... kiss you... umm... for awhile now and you seemed to have similar feelings as me, and then after that day in the library you got more distant and I figured you were scared to pursue me any longer." Helena had know idea where her confidence went. It appeared to have left her after the boldness of her kiss on Myka's lips. She was nervous while she looked into Myka's captivating eyes, confessing her desires and what she hoped to have with Myka. "I wanted to make it known to you that I felt the same and that I want to try whatever this is between us. I like you Myka and I don't... want to have to give you up, or to... feel like we have to avoid each other. Myka you are... this... incredible creature, that doesn't even know how much she means to me. You are everything to me Myka... Without you, I would not be here, well I would be, but I would be more withdrawn and constantly fighting with my anger and aggression. You make me happy Myka and you help me when I need it. I can't really image my time here without you now."

Myka didn't know what to say to that. She was beyond touched and was happy, oh so very happy for Helena to tell her how she felt, but she still didn't know what she should do.

After awhile the silence was unbearable to Helena and she asked pleadingly, "Myka please say something, anything. I can not stand this silence anymore."

Myka was biting her lip deciding on what to say. "I feel the same, like you said, but I am not sure if we should see where this goes, because you are not really even supposed to have friends, Helena. I don't want to be pulled further away from you because the colonel has found out how close we have become. I don't want to cause you more pain and complications."

"Well for one, I don't care about what the colonel thinks anymore. I haven't for awhile now, in fact. I care about what you and Pete think of me. You both have shown me great kindness I have not had in a long time, if ever. If it is to worrisome for you we can keep are relationship as Pete would say, 'on the down low.' All I want is to be with you. I could care less about this war and this training anymore, but I can not leave anymore, that time has passed sometime ago. If I took that opportunity, I would never have met you to begin with in the first place, so we are in this together no matter what, just like you said to me that first day of my one on one lessons with Caturanga."

Myka thought over what Helena has said trying to decide the best coarse of action. Helena made a good argument. Could she really just walk away from this anyway? It did seem like this was going to be happening sooner or later. She made up her mind and replied back to Helena, "Ok. We will try this out, but we keep it on the down low for now at least till we get promoted. If we get promoted, the colonel will not be checking up on you as often, as we will be in a team and have to obey orders form whoever we are under. He will be more focused on your games then your free time then."

"Right-y ho, then. Seems like you have a descent enough plan and it does sound quite plausible." Helena closed the gap again and pecked Myka on the lips. She pulled a back just a little bit and whispered as her lips were centimeters way from Myka's, "I can deal with that as long as I can do this now and again."

Myka was at a loss for words and only managed to nod her head and state, "Uh-huh"

Helena kissed Myka again this time with more passion. She wanted more and parted Myka lips more to deepen the kiss. Myka accepted her demand and seemed to be in a bliss as much as herself. Helena didn't want to over do it and pulled back, which was very difficult for her as she found that she was helplessly addicted to Myka. When she did pull back she heard a little disappointed whine fall out of Myka's lips. It would seem that Myka was as addicted to the pleasure of what just took place as much as herself.

"Sorry darling, but you did say you wanted to 'keep this on the down low,' as it were and making out in the dojo is not really following your suggestion." Helena said sultry manner. She was teasing Myka with a most beautiful flirtatious smile.

Myka finally caught her breath and her wits after hearing Helena tease her, "You know you are such a tease..." She could not help herself from laughing after that statement, because what Helena said was the truth, continuing would counter how she wanted to go about this and how much she wanted it to continue. She was also laughing at how Helena always somehow ended on teasing her while making a point or fact.

"Is that a compliment or an insult, darling?" Helena asked in confusion and curiosity as Myka had a defeated, annoyed tone, but then laughed after calling her a tease.

"I'm not sure. I find your teasing playful and fun most of the time, but just now, you kissed me and then pulled away reminding me that that was not following what we agree upon...It...It felt-"

"Disappointing to stop?" Helena asked trying to help Myka find the words she was looking for for how she felt.

"Yeah... Sorry, but yes it was." Myka apologized knowing now that it could have sounded like she might have been mad at her. "I wanted to... ah... continue...It was...very nice, spectacular even... I just wanted more and then you pulled away."

"Thank you. It was very nice for me too and I pulled away because that was what you told me you wanted to do. I don't want to cause problems for you and your plan seemed to be a good plan for how we should pursue this... this...relationship between us."

"I know. Just wish that we could do what we wanted to do, to be with you- with each other whenever we wanted, however we wanted."

"Yes, that does sound nice, but unfortunately that is not in the cards as much as we wish it was. I am though quite happy that you feel the same as me and that we have each other no matter what is in are way. Like you said, you will never let you go and I too will never let you go. We will be Wells and Bering solving puzzles saving the day."

"Bering and Wells." Myka says automatically while smiling. She thinks it sounds better anyway as it rolls off the tongue better with her name first, though she will never state this to Helena as she will enjoy their banter over the name in the near imitate future.

Helena gives her a look that could only be described as flirtatious, but has the raised eyebrows and the slightly squinted eyes in her expression, which indicated that she was up for a challenge.

Myka finds that look to be quite breath taking and has to remember how to breath. Eventually she gathers her thoughts and clears her throat. She looks away from Helena so that she can try making a sentence with out being distracted, and states, "So...ummm... we should probably get up and... ah... put the... ah... practice swords back and head to the showers..." She tried her hardest to not notice Helena, but it was a bit difficult when she was on top of you hovering near you face and you could smell her, as well as feel her breath on your face.

Helena looked at Myka as she suggested that they get up and was amused that she was trying very hard to ignore her to be able to speak with more of a clear mind. Helena looked at her for a minute and then got up and helped Myka up as well. Myka was a bit flustered, but was starting to gain back her wits as they got up and grabbed the weapons.

They started walking to the room they needed to put the weapons back, while holding hands as both never let go when Helena helped Myka up. They both knew that they could not continue this closeness, but right now neither one wanted to let go.

They put away the practice weapons and grabbed their things and headed for the showers. They were still holding hands till they reached the lockers. They put in their information and put their things in the locker and proceeded to undress. This time it was more difficult, as they both gave into their feelings and it was harder to ignore the other. They both decided to turn away from each other and finish getting undressed. They both felt ridicules and foolish, because of their uncontrollable glances at each other, but still surprisingly happy. They wrapped towels around them and headed for the showers. They both got in separate stalls and proceeded to clean off the dirt and sweat from the day and the nice work out they just had.

When they got done they went back to their lockers and got redressed. Myka couldn't take the awkward avoidance anymore and said, "Helena." They both were facing the opposite way from each other not wanting to take a chance at looking at the other.

"Yeah."

"Ummm... what-how are we supposed to act around each other, if this is how we are acting now... I mean, people will notice something is off with us if we are this awkward around each other, and if we get to carried away people will notice a difference in are relationship. How are we to go back to how we were?"

"Well I can't say as I have not been in a relationship before, but I guess we try to keep are desires low mannered like we were before and continue to flirt with each other like we were before... I mean, really we aren't that much different then before at all, just more aware of are feelings then before... so, I guess we just try to suppress them in public..."

"Ok, that sound easy, but I am sure it is much more difficult to accomplish then that."

"It is... I suppose we just do are best."

"Alright."

They both were dressed and were in the process of gathering their things so they could clear out their data from the lockers.

They both look at each other when they are done and ready to head out.

"So, my darling, are you ready to head out and face reality again, or do you need a few moments?" Helena asked wanting to make sure Myka was ready to be out in public and not freak out.

Myka nodded her head and replied, "Yeah, I think so... I am just a bit nervous...you know."

"I know." Helena answered with a smile. She was trying to be calm and strong for Myka as Myka is normally for her.

Myka smiled back. She got the courage she needed and headed for the door with Helena not far behind. They made their way to the cafeteria for dinner. They both hoped that they could pull this off and if they could pull this off now that they could pull this off any time.

* * *

When we got to the cafeteria Myka had a little freak out, but Helena grabbed her arm reassuring that they could do this and they did. They merged to be their normal selves in public, they had more teasing and shared looks then before, but no one seemed to notice it.

After dinner they went to the dormitory and talked like usual until lights out.

* * *

_Today turned out pretty nice. There were bad parts of the day, but the good over weighed the bad by a ton. I have never felt so happy in my life as I have today with Myka. I still can't fully wrap my head around the idea that me and Myka are now together. We confessed are desire for the other and kissed... We Kissed 3 times actually... The last one was my favorite. Just thinking about it made my mouth water. I could not wait for the next opportune moment where I could do it again. Life was good so far. It didn't matter how complicated are relationship became as long as I had her, I could do anything._

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**AU:** Sorry for the relatively late chapter. I rewrote it three times trying to decide what I wanted to happen or put in... Eventually I started writing backward and did the end and then wrote the middle as I already figured what I wanted in the beginning. I hope it is a good chapter, or at the very least, decent.

I also would like to thank you all for the Reviews, Favs, Follows, Alerts, all the like. I appreciate your guys support for my story immensely, it means a great deal to me. I also would like to thank the few that have given me some wonderful ideas and thoughts. If anyone has any just shoot me a message or in a review, I don't mind. They are wonderful to hear and inspire me to try to make this story even better then it already is. ^^

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

_I still can't believe it has been 3 months since I have been here and I have not heard back from my family back home. I am not sure if I should ask someone about it or not. Maybe I will talk to Myka about it to see if she has gotten any. _

_Speaking of Myka, a month has gone by since Myka and myself have confessed to each other. It has become frustratingly difficult to try to restrain myself around her. As much as we both want to have are time together to just be us, and I know she wants to as much as me, because when see gives me these __**looks**__... _

_As I was saying, we are just being cautious trying not to get caught and being busy as well doesn't help. A lot of the time that would be ideal Pete is there, or someone, so we came up with a plan. (No we have not told Pete yet.) There is only one place me and Myka thought of that doesn't really have anyone in it. It is also the only place Myka could think that the colonel wouldn't watch us, because more then likely he would not care to watch me read in the library... (even though that is not always what we plan on doing in there.) Myka thinks that we should still be cautious, even though we have found a place that we think would be secure, or relatively secure. I personally, think that the colonel is not really checking up on me at the moment, do to the fact that I have not caused any trouble for a while. I have tried to follow orders as best as I can without asking why and I try to stay out of fights as much as I can. Actually, I have not been in one since the Brunsky incident in the game room, which a lot of the credit is because of Myka and Caturanga. They both make sure I keep my head on straight and not do anything rash._

_The time that I spend with Myka in the library is by far my favorite, even though it is not often. We mostly just act like we were before, enjoying the others company. The only things that really have changed is that we cuddle and kiss here and there, but in those moments we have a feeling of being free and can express are feelings to one another. Those times I feel the most excited, the most relaxed and the most safe. In those moments the world does not exist, we are in our own little bubble where we can be ourselves. _

* * *

Helena and Myka decided to hanging out today during their free time by themselves. That would mean no Pete that was tagging along. Myka convinced him to go do something with his other friends today. Pete didn't always hang with them, but most of the time he would hang with them for a few hours every day. Both Helena and Myka wanted do something like a date, even though that was not totally possible, but they were going to make the best of it. They planed to met at the library where Helena would meet up with Myka, as she still had her extra class. That way no one could interrupt them when they met and could start off the 'date' right.

When Helena arrived at the Library she met Myka at their favorite sitting area on the second floor. Myka was quite happy to see her and also happy she was still in high spirits after her class. Though, if you ask Helena you would find that nothing could bring her down from how she felt, because all she could think of was this 'date' with Myka and how much she was looking forward to it. They both kissed and were blissfully happy to be in each others arms. The stayed like that for awhile just looking at each other after the lovely greeting kiss and looked into each others eyes enjoys the others beauty.

After a moment Myka asked, "So... ah... what did you... ah... want to do?"

Helena was still in a daze looking at Myka and didn't fully hear what Myka said right away. "huh? Oh, I... ah... Would you like to accompany me to the game room were we might enjoy a game wits?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it will be." Helena gave her a flirtatious smile. "Would you like me to lead you to this wonderful place where we can see who is over whom when it comes to strategy." Helena was now practically trying not to laugh when she said that.

Myka chuckled a little and Helena smiled at her wonderful laugh. Myka replied back, "Sure, that sounds wonderful."

They both walk to the entrance to the library hand in hand. They walked slowly as they will not be able to continue to walk this way from there on out.

* * *

They made it to the game room and played a couple of games that they enjoyed playing together. Myka won a few from under H.G.'s feet. Now, they were looking around for a game they might want to play. They were about to give up on finding a new game they wanted to play together that they thought they might enjoy. Just when they were about to turn back and head back closer to the front of the room to play another enjoyable game of chess, which was never boring for them, when they came across a pool table in the far back corner of the room. Well, they saw it trough a glass window with blinds that were not turned shut that showed them the view into the other room that looked like a storage space to stored old games in. It was a classic version, meaning it was not digital at all. Their was pool sticks and square cubes of chalk. It was the real deal. Helena could not believe that it has been sitting there collecting dust. Helena was intrigued and wanted to go in there.

Myka was not sure if that was a good idea and stated, "I don't think this is a good idea, plus it would be breaking the rules."

"Where is your sense of adventure, darling?" Helena moved to the door leading the other room and checked to see if the door was unlocked, which she found that it was in fact locked.

"You know as well as I, that this is a bad idea. We could be watched at any minute and you want to break into a room we should not be in. You do realize there are rules and laws against this, right?"

While Myka was trying to convince Helena not to go against the rules, Helena was busy picking the lock.

"Of course darling, there always have. Nothing has changed much, in over 200 years I am sure." Just after she finished her sentence she opened the door indicating that she was successful at picking the lock. "Shall we, darling." Helena said with a smug smile looking back at Myka.

Myka rolled her eyes and said, "You know one day that ego of yours will get you in big trouble and I might not be there to bale you out." While she was stating this they were walking into the room together. Helena shut the door behind them.

"you wound me so."

"Sure I do."

Helena and Myka looked around the room to find stacks of old arcade games along with other classic games piled on top of each other. It looked like a grave yard for old retired games to come and die and never be seen or used again.

Helena looked back at the window and turned the blinds so that no one could see them through the glass window. She then looked around to see if there was anyway there could be cameras in here and there appeared there wasn't. The only lines of wiring that she found were for lights. She even doubted that there was even an alarm system, because how many people would want to be in here playing old games or try stealing any. A lot of them were to big an bulky to, A. move some place and, B. to fit in your only place you some what own, your storage space next to your bed. Helena thinks they found a second spot to call theirs'. They would just have to be careful coming and going in here.

Helena turned back around to watch Myka observe all the objects in the room. She let her do this for about a minute longer before she asked, "So my darling, would you care to play a lovely game of billiards, or would you prefer a different game among us."

"Oh, ahhh... Pool is fine, yes."

"Alright, I will sit us up then."

"Wait. You know how to set up pool?" Myka asked reclaiming her thoughts to what Helena just said. She was a bit shocked to hear that she knew how to set it up, because almost no one knew how to play this game in real life, only in the virtual world. She also knew Helena didn't get to do much for fun growing up. "I thought that you didn't... you know... ah... you didn't have... ah... enjoy many things growing up..."

Helena thought it was charming when Myka stuttered like that. She walked over to the pool table and started setting it up. She was happy that it was in the middle of the room so that you could play it without trouble. Helena also was quite pleased to find everything was there that they needed. "That is true, I didn't get to have much fun enjoying things, but I did learn lots on strategy as a kid and one of the games that my father taught me was Billiards or the common name for it, pool, as it is a strategy based game. It also uses some math and geometry and trigonometry to play, he thought it would be a good game to teach us math in real life situations, as well as keep me and my brother sharp. We have a table downstairs at home, where my father would challenge us to a match and sometimes he would have me and my brother do matches to have us to see who was better."

"Sounds kinda nice..." Myka said thinking it sounded better then what her father would do with her. Her father was the type that would get mad easily if you did something wrong or would ignore you after awhile because you were a hopeless case.

"It wasn't really..." Helena said in more of a defeated tone.

"Well it is more then I can say that I did with my father." Myka said quietly more to herself then to Helena.

Helena still heard what she said, but decided not to comment as she did not want to pry. She also found this conversation to depressing and heavy for their nice 'date' they had planed, so she asked, "So, you find me knowing about billiards fascinating, I see."

Myka knew what she was doing and was happy that she moved forward with the conversation so that they would not be stuck in award silence. "Yes, well... it was unexpected." She watched Helena set all the balls into the whole of plastic triangle that was used to shape the balls into the triangle design the balls start out like in this game. She was enjoying the view of Helena's ass as she went to collect the balls from the bottom of the table, because this one had a tunnel system in it, so when you shot the balls into the pocket's, or holes, around the table they would all gather in one place so you would not have to collect them all from the pocket's later.

Helena felt Myka's eyes on her and decided to chance a look at her. When she did, she caught Myka looking at her ass and she raised her eyebrows while she replied, "I see."

"What?" Myka asked trying to play down what she was doing just a second ago.

"Nothing my darling. How about you pick out a stick." Helena started to put the balls in a certain pattern in the triangle

"Ok." was all Myka had to say and went to gab a stick that she could use. She then looked back at Helena and asked, "Now what?"

"You mean to tell me, that you don't know how to play?" Helena looked back at Myka.

"No, not really, no." Myka said shaking her head looking down to the ground. "I have only played a little bit of the virtual version of this game with Pete."

"Don't worry darling, I'll teach you. It will be as fun as me teaching you Kenpo or you teaching me fencing." Helena said in a very flirtatious manner.

After hearing that Myka gained back some confidence and replied back in an equally flirtatious manner. "Well that is good to know."

Helena finished racking up the balls and put them where they needed to be placed, which was at the end of the table, where she had to put it at a certain place at an end. After she was done placing them, she took off the triangle that was structured the balls into shape and put that back where she got the balls, at the bottom of the table, where she found it. Helena then put the white ball she had left out on the other end of the pool table and then walked over to Myka. Helena took Myka's stick from her, which Myka let her, wondering what she was doing. Helena looked around where the sticks were looking for chalk. She found some and took the cube to the point of the stick and turned it some, trying to have a nice even layer of chalk on the stick to use for traction. Helena gave it back to her and said what she did and what it was used for. She picked out her own stick and examined it and did the same to her stick as well. After she was done she placed the chalk on the side of the pool table.

Helena looked over to Myka and asked, "Would you like to go first, or shall I?"

"How about you? You can show me how it is done."

"Eye, Eye, Captain." Helena replied back doing a salute to Myka. She is going to have fun teaching Myka 'Slop', because Myka is a beginner, and because it is fun, when you don't have to follow so many rules.

Myka chuckled as she watched Helena go to the other side of the pool table where the white ball was and told Myka the rules as she set up her ball and proceeded to line up her shot. When she thought she had a good shot to aim her white ball (the cue ball) at the triangle shaped racked balls to break them apart, she bent over holding the stick with one hand near the base for power and the other the other near the tip for aim and precision. The hand near the tip had a certain position to it the helped the aim, it was like how one would use chop sticks, but a little different. It actually, was probably closer to how someone would hold a cigar or a cigarette, it helped keep your stick on point so that you could shoot the ball more accurately, much like how snipers use stands so they can make better shots. Helena aimed her shot and did this momentum thing with the stick, like she was preparing for her shot and then suddenly she took it and all the balls that were racked up in a nice perfect triangle were all scattering across the table.

Helena was very satisfied with her break as she heard some balls fall into the pockets and rolling down the tubes in the pool table. She went to the other end of the table to see what she put in and found that she got in a sold, as well as a strip. The sold was first, so she was solids, meaning she had to go after the solid colored balls, which were 1-7. That would mean that Myka had to go for Strips, which were 9-15 and since Helena got one of Myka's in means, Myka has one less ball to worry about. She explained this to Myka as well as tell her that she goes again, because she got one in. She knew Myka probably knew this, but said it to make sure. She found the white ball and looked around examining the balls from different angles trying to decide what she wanted to do. She decided on as shot eventually and lined up her stick to the white ball, aiming it to go in the direction she wanted to hit another ball. She then shot the ball when she was ready to go and another ball went in. She kept going until she missed and didn't make any more in, or until she got a scratch, (a scratch was when she got the white ball in one of the 6 holes/pockets, which it doesn't matter if you got a ball in with it or not. The other person goes regardless. They would have to put the ball back into play, which they could put it anywhere on the end of the table that the white ball started on. The ball could be lined to take a shot anywhere as long as it didn't pass with the first two diamond shapes on the sides of the table that was used for marks.)

Helena eventually missed a ball and now it was Myka's turn, which now Myka was quite nevus as she new she would not be able to do as good as Helena. Helena was amazing, half of her balls were gone by now. Helena said that she would help her though, so when she went up to he table to take her turn Helena came up behind her and leaned into her showing her the proper way to hold the stick and aim. Myka was trying really hard to pay attention and not focus on how close Helena was.

Helena helped guide Myka's movement as she lined up to take her shot. When Myka was ready and liked the line up, Helena also helped Myka take her shot she never let go till she the shot was done. Myka got her ball she wanted in, which made her ecstatic. She was smiling and laughing enjoying herself, and Helena could not think she could be more happy to know that she put the smile on that beautiful face. Helena told Myka that she should try the next one on her own, but if she still wanted help she would not mind.

Myka noted the unsaid wording behind her words and she nodded and lined up her next shot. Myka was a very quick learner and got this one in on her own. She continued till she too missed. She did not get as many balls in as Helena, but she got at least 2 in by herself, either way, she was tied with Helena at the moment.

Helena had 4 of her Solids in and so did Myka with her Stripes. Myka might not have gotten them in all by herself, but it still counted. Helena got one of Myka's in when Helena breaked, as well as the one Helena helped her with teaching her how to shoot with the stick and the last 2 she shot. They both had three more of their balls to go for and then they had to tackle getting the last ball in, which was the 8 ball. This ball was poison till the right point in the game to the player(s). The cue ball was also a poison, kind of, in the last parts of the game. If a person pockets the 8 ball and the cue ball together is atomic loss of game.

"Not bad. You seem to be picking this up pretty well, maybe I should help you with your form even more, so that you will learn even quicker yet?" Helena said flirtatiously as she walked up to Myka wrapping her arms around her, while still holding on to her own stick that she was leaning on while watching Myka.

Myka squirmed a little to look into Helena's eyes as Helena was behind her. "I am not sure that would be very helpful for me, as you are a big distraction from my concentration. I think you just want to find a way for you to undermined my playing capabilities, so you can win."

"How could you suggest such a thing from me. I would never do something as underhanded as fraternizing my opponent to win, for I am a lady." Helena replied back in mock hurt.

"Are you now. I have to meet this lady, 'cause I am sure that it is not you." Myka debunked Helena again with a coy smile formed from her lips. "The Helena that I know, likes to play dirty. She loves the idea of making messes and throwing her opponents off the edge. She lets them hang on for dear life, until they finally summit. That is the Helena I know." Myka had a coy smile on her face as she said this and hoped Helena would get the double meaning in her words, she was sure that Helena would pick up on them. She just wanted to get Helena all flustered for once.

Helena was a little shocked at the statement that Myka made. She knew Myka was throwing subtext in her words. Helena has heard Myka flirt with her many times over, but nothing as sexual as this. Helena was speechless, just looking into Myka's eyes taken aback, at the same time flustered and giddy from what Myka was referencing. She felt a little lightheaded from the affects of the statement, as well as holding onto Myka.

Myka saw many things flash across Helena's face. She could not make out all of them, but she could make out at least two, Shock and then Lust. Myka at first thought she went to far when Helena just looked at her with a shocked expression, thinking that she went a little to over board with the teasing. When she finally figured out the look that was forming in Helena's eyes she swallowed rather nervously as she didn't know what to do, or is she should do anything. The look of lust in Helena's dark brown eyes made them look even darker, blacker, Myka was not sure how they could be any blacker then before as Helena had very dark brown eyes where they looked almost back already. Myka licked her lips as she watched the transformation happen on Helena's face. She wanted to kiss Helena so badly, but was not sure if she should act upon it. If she did or Helena, more then likely would not stop and it more then likely would lead to things where they should not go, until they were ready. Myka just watched and waited, trying to keep herself in check, while waiting to see what Helena would do next.

Helena so badly wanted to do a great many things to Myka after hearing something like that come out of Myka's mouth, but tried to keep herself from acting upon her wanton thoughts, as she knew this was new to both of them and that they should not rush into something like this. She was trying very hard to bring herself back down, to not act upon her thoughts. She most defiantly didn't want to scare Myka, or do anything that she or Myka would regret later. She needed to untangle herself from Myka, so that she could clear her head from her wanton thoughts. Helena cleared her throat and then stated, "Yes, well thank you darling. That does describe me pretty well, but for right now, I do believe it is my turn."

Myka nodded not saying anything, afraid that she might make Helena even more uncomfortable.

Helena let go of Myka and walked up to the table examining her options for a shot. When she fond one she started lining up her stick and bending over readying her shot. She then took her shot when she was ready.

Helena and Myka both continued to play pool after that incident and when the game was finished they packed up the table and made there way to the door.

Before they left however Helena grabbed Myka's hand and lifted up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I hope you had a good time as much as me on this 'date' of ours." Helena smiled at Myka lovingly.

"I did. It was a wonderful 'date' and I hope we have more like this one to come." Myka leaned over to Helena and kissed her. It was a quick one that told Helena how much Myka loved spending time with her.

Myka opened the door a crack to see if the coast was clear. When she saw that it was, she opened the door more so she can leave, and then waved to Helena to come quickly before someone sees them.

* * *

Much later in the dormitory Helena is on her bed with Myka, they were both playing chess not long ago on their touch pads with each other. Myka now was reading one of her books on Helena's bed all stretched out and comfortable and Helena was on her tablet typing up another e-mail to her mother about how things were progressing here, at battle school. She might not always like her family, but did not want her mother and father to worry all the same. She was hoping that this one might get a reply, even though it has been three month with none so far. When she asked Myka about the e-mails, if she was getting any replies, Myka said she wasn't either. Their was only two possibilities that could be taking place: one that her and Myka's parents didn't care to e-mail them back, or two that they were being blocked somehow.

"Attention on deck!" came Sergeant Nielsen's voice from the front of the room.

All the Launchies in the room scrambled out of their bed or stopped whatever they were doing and lined up in front of their bed's as they were to. They waited for the order to be 'at ease,' as it always came after their commanding officer was to tell them something.

After all the Launchies got into place the Sergeant stepped of to the side opposite of Helena, Myka and Pete in front of the room. That would mean that someone higher up then the sergeant was here to see them. It did not take that long for them to be revealed as they came in just as they finished getting into formation.

"Good evening Launchies, at ease." came Colonel Valda's voice from the front of the room. All of the Launchies went to at ease with their legs apart and their hands folded behind their backs.

Helena, Myka and Pete were a bit weary of what the colonel has to say to them, Myka and Helena especially. More then likely they have not been caught because that would be a private matter altogether and they would be separated instantly more then likely... They both just have to keep calm and remind themselves that. They both share a side glance trying to reassure the other that they are going to be ok and this has nothing to do with them.

"I am pleased to see that most of you are performing well. As you know, competition for command school can be tough. Some in the higher ranks have failed to meet are standards and are being sent home. So... I may have the opportunity to promote some of you."

Helena and Myka were very relieved that was what all of this was about, but just as they thought this was the end of his speech he gave them a command.

"Look to you left." All of the Launchies did as they were told and moved their head to the left, which would make them all look at who was on that side of them. The colonel gave the next command after a moment. "Look to your right." Again all the Launchies did and told and saw the other person on their right. "_THESE_ are not your _friends_ they are _competition_."

Helena, Myka and Pete were now a little bit worried as they didn't know if that was a threat directed at them or not, or if he was directing it at Helena trying to remained her that it was enviable, that they will be separated one way or another, because it was a competition.

After a moment to let what he said sink into all the Launchies heads, the colonel said "Keep up the hard work." and nodded his head ever so slightly saying that he was done and saying good bye.

Sergeant Nielsen's yelled "Attention!" just as Valda turned to leave, but was interrupted in his motion as someone asked him something.

"Sir, is our e-mail being blocked?" Helena's voice come. She was not sure if she should being asked this and she knows this is going against what Sergeant Nielsen and Major Frederick would like from her, but she could not help herself. She honestly, wanted to know if her family was not getting her e-mails or if they just didn't reply to any. "It's just none of us received any replies from home."

By hearing this Colonel Valda has turned all the way back around slowly in more of a caught off guard type of way. He was not expecting anyone to ask him about that or that it was to come from Helena herself.

When Myka heard Helena ask Colonel Valda that question, she wanted to run over there (even if she is right next to her) and grab her and cover her mouth with her hand. She knew this was a bad play for Helena to make. It might answer her question that has been bugging her for 3 months, but is it worth her/them getting into more trouble. He will not take kindly to Helena's bold questions, as he will see them as signs of rebelling. Myka in this moment was frightened on how this will reflect back on Helena, as well as them together.

"All communications are being temporarily held back." was the answer Valda decided to give Helena with a very stern look, not that she could see it, as she was facing ahead.

"Why, sir?" This time Helena decided to turn her head ever so slightly so that she could see the colonel give her a stern look, like she was not to question him further.

Myka could not stop thinking trying to some how force this thought into Helena mind, _Helena stop taking. Your are going to get yourself in deep shit! Helena just stop talking! Don't say another word or I am going to kill you!_

"Launchie. It is _not_ your place-" Sergeant Nielsen said trying to scold and protect Helena at the same time, but was interrupted with his superior's hand held up at him to leave it to him to settle this.

The colonel walked up to Helena and said very sternly as to say this was not up for debate, "Your families will not understand what we are doing here. And _NONE_ of _you_ _need_ the _DISTRACTION_ of their replies." When he said _distraction_ he looked over to Myka and had a not so pleasing look as if this was her fault.

"I thought our privacy rights have been restored, sir." After hearing that Helena was beyond pissed as he said that her privacy rights have been restored after the monitor was out. She did not show that she was angry to hear this, she kept her face forward and voice even and calm.

Myka could not think of anything else besides, _I am going to kill her. I am going to KILLER HER!_

Colonel Valda was now very upset and scolded Helena, "_YOU_ _HAVE_ THE **_RIGHT_** TO _PRIVATELY_ _THINK_ WHATEVER YOU _WISH_ **_WELLS_**!" It was not so much as a yell as it was more of a forceful unhappy demand that sounded quite threatening. "There is to much at stake here, to have your _unfiltered_ thoughts to leave this facility."

Helena looked back at the colonel and stated just as calmly as before, "Yes, sir."

Myka was relived that Helena finally let it go, but not sure that really mattered anymore as she was sure that Helena was in deep shit.

The colonel looked for a seconded longer at Helena then turned around and left the room with nothing further to add.

Sergeant Artie Nielsen was not happy at all with what was just displayed before him and walked right up to H.G. after the colonel had left the room. He went in her face as said threatening, "Keep it up snot and you will never make it to command school."

Helena looked up at Artie with a straight face telling him why she did what she did, "I thought it was a legitimate question."

Myka wanted to slap her hand to her head as she could not believe that Helena could not just keep her mouth shut.

"What?"

"You said, if we had legitimate questions we shou-"

"DROP AND GIVE ME 20!"

Helena gave Artie an annoyed look and thought that this was unfair, but not entirely unexpected. She did as she was told non the less and went to the floor and started doing push-ups. For a while, all you could hear was her breathing as she went down and then pushed up and continued the process. All eyes where on her, the moment that Artie started yelling at her.

Myka would not have minded the view of Helena doing push-ups on the floor, if it weren't for the fact the she was in so much trouble with two higher ups at the moment and probably a third, as Artie would more then likely report this the Major Frederick. Not to mention, Myka was so mad at Helena for not shutting her mouth and biting her tongue, she really wanted to kill her a this moment right now. She could not believe Helena would do something so stupid after she promised that she would keep her head down and do as she was told.

Sergeant Nielsen after awhile bent down and keeled on his knees and leaned forward so that he could talk to Helena face to face. "You think you are the smartest kid in this school." It was not a question but his observation of her.

"No, sir." came Helena's reply as she came up from a push-up and then went back down.

"You will never be a commander. I WILL NEVER SALUTE YOU!" This is why he never liked Helena, as she was hard to control and when she was like this, she just kept going. He could not trust her to not say something that would be challenging someone's authority over her. Just like clock work came her reply.

"Yes you will, sergeant."

"GIVE ME 20 MORE!" Not long after that command did Sergeant Nielsen get up and stood in front of Helena glaring at her as she finished her punishment.

Again, all you could hear was Helena's breathing as she kept doing her push-ups. Everyone was still looking at Helena not sure what to think. A lot of them thought that she was brave and fearless to go head on with the colonel and then the sergeant, and some thought that she was stupid and didn't know how to control her mouth.

When Helena was almost done, an order was given over her.

"Get up!"

H.G. did as was ordered and stood back in line in front of her bed.

Artie came in front of her again and stated, "You will not speak unless spoken to. AM I CLEAR!"

All of the Launchies replied back, "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

Sergeant Nielsen was about to walk away, but Helena could not help herself as she was quite unhappy with this treatment from Artie and asked, "Even if I have a legitimate question?"

Artie had lost his patients with her and yelled in her face, "SHUT IT WELLS!"

Helena was gritting her teeth and furring her brows in anger. She gave Artie the most penetrating glare she could manage as she was so angry at him for not taking her side, for making an example out of her, for making her be... this angry again. She thought that he was on her side, that he would help her out, but she was wrong and Sergeant Nielsen could not be trusted. She did not have anything else to say to him, because he had now betrayed her trust.

Sergeant Nielsen back off and straightened up and looked down the aisle looking at all the other Launchies and said in a strained, but more calmed down voice, as you could hear the anger in it still, "Now go to sleep. All of you" After saying that her left.

All the Launchies looked to Helena like she was supposed to tell them what to do after that.

Helena avoided Myka's eyes and looked to Pete and he nodded. She took a breath and licked her lips and said, "You heard him, get some sleep."

All the Launchies nodded their heads and dispersed heading for their beds.

Helena went to her bed and avoided Myka at all cost. She was not sure what she would find if she looked at Myka. She only knew that Myka would not be happy with her. Helena knew her actions could be considered suicide or looking for trouble, etc. She knew that she should have kept her mouth shut and lie low, but she could not take anymore laying down from the colonel right now. He was deliberately trying to control her life and actions and she could not stand that idea at all. She is not a dog or a machine to be used at any time or place the colonel wishes, for whatever he plans. She was a person and was entitled to her rights like every human being. She knew Myka would understand why she lashed out, she probably already does in fact, but is mad at her for getting herself into more trouble by provoking the colonel with statements or questions that are questionable to say. Myka was probably furious with her for picking a fight with Artie after. She just couldn't help herself after Artie yelled at her for questioning the colonels motives. She knew that the sergeant was on her side and for him to scold her for doing something she thought she should have the right to know. Helena understood why Artie did it, but it did not change the fact of how it felt to have your ally not take you side.

* * *

_I watched as my darling Myka, took the ladder and climbed up to her bed. I avoided looking into her eyes at all cost. I could not stand to find what was there. I knew that I was in for it later. I hoped that we could work this out or I will be very miserable in the next coming weeks to come if we don't anytime soon. _

_I hope that she does not pull away from me again. I hope she doesn't get scared and think I am to much, to big of a burden to continue with our relationship. I pry to any god that would listen to not let Myka ever think that. I can not live with out my Myka now. I have gotten to have a taste of her in my life and can not be asked to suddenly be willing to go on with out her anymore._

_My final thoughts before sleep were hoping things went back to being relatively peaceful and happy like I was earlier today with my darling Myka, as soon as possible. _

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
